Haunted by you
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: Moments ago she declared herself oficially out of his life, taking her unborn baby with her...but you can't declare yourself officially out of love. No matter how much you want to.[SessXKag][Complete][Updated Epilogue]
1. Beaten

fHello! Welcome to part one of a very long twp-part fic! My first, actually. So please take the time to read and I need constructive criticism. Not flames...I don't know what's wrong with this part...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
She watched with cold eyes, as he approached her confidently, his trail of cronies following. She stiffened when she saw the smug but angry look on his face and heard the excited whisper of his friends behind him. They had all come to watch what he would do to her. How he would punish her.  
  
Without a word to one another, she stood from her seat and kept her head low to avoid his eyes. They all stopped before her and grew silent. One person let out a snicker but it was quickly withdrawn. A scowl threatened to arise on her lips but she held it back as well as she could. She could feel it. Feel his stony gaze upon her bowed head as he finally spoke to her.  
  
"How dare you," was all he said as he lifted her heard and gave her such a slap that it sent her sprawling to the floor a few feet away from him. She took it silently and closed her eyes momentarily, trying to process it in with all else that had happened to her. Then she looked at him, tears stinging her furious eyes as she got up and placed herself in front of him once more.  
  
They laughed. Those idiotic men he called friends, laughed.  
  
"She wants more, Sesshomaru." One snickered. "She IS bold,"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her with such coldness that she had to look away. She bit her lip as he cupped her chin gently and lifted her head to look at him again. The tears she had in her eyes threatened to fall so dangerously that she dare not move.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" he asked loudly so that his whole circle could hear. They held in their laughter to listen intently. What was he doing now?  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't do anything. Just stare into his eyes. His perfect amber eyes that seemed to dig into the depths of her soul and take all her secrets from her. The eyes that made her want to embrace him and never let him go when all he did was given her a quick yet sharp glance.  
  
She hated his eyes.  
  
"You want to feel the taste of my lips against yours, do you not? The feel of my touch on your skin?" he asked. All were silent. He gave an impassive yet deadly serious look as he bent near her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You wanted me to whisper in your ear that I love you. That I yearn for you with all my heart and soul." He said, his words making her shiver. He had to bend so low to speak to her that she could see his little band of followers over his shoulders. They all stared at her, some quietly holding in laughter as Sesshomaru continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
And that's all they were. Sweet nothings. He mocked her. Every bitter sweet word he was saying was sounded so full of sincerity that she found it painful to believe it wasn't real. Unable to bear it any longer, her tears escaped as she pushed away from him and stared him, defiantly, in the eye.  
  
"No..." she uttered as she placed her arms by her sides, standing stock- still.  
  
Scowling as she cried, she didn't wipe a single tear away as she clenched her fists and shakily exhaled. She pushed herself to speak. To say something, anything that would hurt his pride in some way, but she couldn't even open her mouth. He gave a charming and amused smile and her heart melted like a fool.  
  
"Does what I say hurt you, Kagome?" he asked. He took a step closer. "Do my words rip at your heart and soul?"  
  
She didn't answer, only stared at him with hatred as he advanced even closer to her. She wanted to move, tried to move but her body would not listen. Silently and angrily she braced herself.  
  
His next move was unexpected. He grabbed her chin and forcefully pressed his mouth against her, kissing her with such passion it didn't seem real at all. At first she hit his shoulder and struggled to pull away, but he grabbed her with those strong and powerful arms and held her as he continued.  
  
She clenched her eyes shut as tears continued to fall with new vigor as she continued to thrash uselessly in his grip. She managed to wrench an arm free and slap him against his cheek. He gave no reaction, only continued kissing her, biting her lower lip a bit sharply so that she would give him entrance. Just as he predicted, she did open and he slid his tongue inside, enjoying himself fully.  
  
Kagome slapped him again. Harder this time as he bit her lip, forcing her to take a painful gasp and allowing him entrance. Slowly she realized that her hits had no effect as he continued to gently explore the inside of her mouth, unfazed by her actions.  
  
So she dropped her arm and allowed it.  
  
She gave into him, slowly starting to kiss back as he moved his arm to hold her face in his hands, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek.  
  
He then suddenly broke away and stood up straight and gave another cold and heartbreaking smile, his companions gaping at what they were witnessing.  
  
Kagome bowed her head slightly as she began to openly sob. How had she come to love such a cold man?  
  
He removed his hand from her face and backhanded her harder than before. She stumbled back; knocking over a small table that held a vase filled with flowers and making it shatter as she fell on top of both the table and the vase.  
  
The men behind him began to howl with laughter as she sat up and looked around her, looking at her now wet attire and feeling for another bruise on her cheek. She took her time standing up as she desperately tried to withdrawal her sobs.  
  
Why did she deserve this?  
  
The laughter quieted down as Sesshomaru began to speak. "You still don't understand," he said as he watched her stand. "You dare think that you are deserving of my love?" he asked. "You dare think you are worthy of me?"  
  
She stared almost blankly at him. The last of her tears drying on her cheeks as she directed her attention towards the door that led to outside. Her freedom was right behind Sesshomaru and his twelve mocking men.  
  
"Look at me," he demanded sharply. When he was sure her full attention was on him, he spoke again. "You are nothing to me. All you're petty fantasies of you and I together are insulting." He said. He wiped his lips with his hand.  
  
"This," he said emphasizing their kiss. He made a careless flinging motion as if throwing something. "Means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. And for you to have the audacity to tell of your child's play feelings to me only makes me more disgusted with you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She felt the sensation of fresh tears bubbling up. Everything hurt now. Her soul was shattered, her heart was broken, her body was bruised, and her pride, integrity, and confidence were destroyed. She took a step, walking towards him again but he turned and began to walk away, his associates laughing as they followed.  
  
She watched them go and waited until she heard the door slam. Yet even after that she didn't move. Why did he do this to her? Why did he go out of his way to hurt her so bad?  
  
She winced as she felt the bruise by her eye which had now begun to bleed. She looked at her hand to see it now smeared with her own blood.  
  
Look what he does to you, she thought. Do you not see how he hates you?  
  
She looked at the closed door once again and gave a bitter smile. Even after all this her feelings had not been altered. She STILL loved Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fool," she muttered before collapsing on the floor and crying. She was such a fool...  
  
*** ***** **  
  
Did he feel bad about it? Did he feel guilty about humiliating her like that? Did he hate himself for making her cry and hurting her?  
  
No. He felt horrible about it, he felt ashamed about embarrassing her so cruelly, and he did not hate himself. He loathed himself.  
  
But she had asked for it. He tried to convince himself that she deserved to be beaten. She was a peasant. She was a simple little commoner who had dared to walk into his Manor, acting like she owned it. From the moment he saw her he knew she was trouble. She was loud and impolite. She treated everyone the same as if all people were equal! The nerve! How dare she think that he, Lord Sesshomaru, could be spoken to as if he were someone of less importance.  
  
She owed him. After all he did for her; she would owe him for life. Her father, an honorable warrior had fallen in a civil battle. So he, being fairly reasonable, periodically sent a good sum of money to the widow to provide for herself. Though what he gave her was not enough to support her two children, so he took the oldest one in to work in his manor for money.  
  
Kagome had been a load of trouble since the first day.  
  
No manners, no class, no style, no respect, nothing! The young woman was as empty headed as a newborn child. Even after he had servants explain the rules to her over and over again she always managed to inadvertently break them all. And when he himself had sat her down and chastised her behavior she only went on doing as she did before, completely ignoring his orders.  
  
It was that sense of stupidity that had caused him to disgrace her in front of those men. The stupid and drunk men who only knew him through business and trade. Such idiotic company for him was unthinkable.  
  
Tonight had been a success for a civil war that his lands were engaged in. The servants in the villages a few miles away had taken up arms against his soldiers in an attempt for freedom from his rule. The battle had surprisingly lasted a bit longer than two months. Yet this morning there was a report that the last of their "radical" leaders had been executed and that the villages had given in. So tonight he invited his wealthiest business men to a celebration. Normally he would have enjoyed being by himself but he decided one night of change wouldn't kill him. A way of thinking he had adopted from Kagome.  
  
It was this night that she came to him, telling him she had something urgent to say. That through their past two months of acquaintance she had realized something vital about him and her. But he brushed her off without hearing her out and left to be a proper host.  
  
Sure the two months had been strange. When she first came she couldn't stand the sight of him and he couldn't stand to be around her. Though as time slowly progressed he developed a sort of tolerance for her and her behavior and she began going out of her way to talk to him about things that didn't really interest him. The weather or the stables or how a servant had been treated. Did she think that he really cared?  
  
He must have found it shocking that, after a while it was he who would stop to talk to her about simple and unimportant things. He had allowed him self to befriend her which was very unlike him.  
  
Maybe she took his feelings for granted. Perhaps she had mistaken his enjoyment of having her for a little company and displaced it as love. It was likely that he had led her on. He had once told her that he could only smile for her. That no one else could provide him with a sense of relaxation because there was no one else as unique as her. Again, the things he did and said to her were so unlike his regular self. He felt so different around her. He felt happy.  
  
But it still wouldn't excuse her from what she did at his little celebration. Coming into a room filled with drunken lords (excluding him since he looked down upon alcohol) and sitting down as if she were simply one of them. Heads turned to stare at him, to see what he would do to such a rude servant who dare not even ask his permission before entering.  
  
He told her to go to her rooms but she refused. She said that she was angry that he had brushed her off to join these men and she came to see what was so important. Again, heads turned to stare at him. Would he tolerate a servant declining his orders? A woman servant, no less.  
  
Then she started to talk. Started telling him what she needed to say and that she would go when finished. Stupid! She expected to tell him that she loved him and he would be happy? Anger arose inside him instead. What did she expect him to do? The whole situation was improper.  
  
"You may go, though I want you in the fore chamber in less than three minutes. Your behavior will not go unpunished this time." he had said to her.  
  
And that look. That look of pure disbelief and shock in her eyes made it look like she just wanted to die. She visibly paled as she nodded and walked out, all of the men watching her go. When they were sure she was out of earshot they began talking excitedly about her. About her level of disrespect and what form of punishment she would receive. He knew by then, they wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the land. And he, so angry at her for coming out to the open at a time such as this, allowed them to view everything.  
  
Though now as he walked towards his chambers, he felt each one of his steps grow heavier with guilt. His words, the ones of love, had sounded so real and sincere because they were. He knew that. Had always known it. Though he ruined everything when he told her she meant nothing. And then he hit her.  
  
Twice.  
  
He stopped and turned around, beginning to head towards the room again. His guests had departed early, clearly soaking up enough entertainment for one night and bidding him a proper farewell. And now it was time to really see the damage he had caused.  
  
His walk turned into a run as he turned down countless halls and went through countless doors. Where had he left her again? Ah yes, the fore room of the dining hall. He took a final turn and stopped at he doors. He placed his hand on the door to open it but froze. He heard voices from inside. She wasn't alone...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
"You don't have to move," Inuyasha said as he picked her up and laid her down on a loveseat couch by the corner. "Just rest here for a minute."  
  
Kagome stared at him as he laid her down gently and began to gently pick out pieces of shattered glass and a few leaves from her clothes and hair.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, softly. He had always been concerned for her. Ever since she had come to the Manor he had placed some type of brotherly protection over her. He had always stuck up for her and bullied those who wanted to bring her down. Many servants disliked her because she was allowed to get away with her careless actions. And when Sesshomaru began taking a little interest in her, his nightly female companions were not happy. They did almost anything to get her in trouble.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him. "I'm thirsty," she said.  
  
Inuyasha produced a flask. His clothes looked as if they were for travel and near him lay a huge bag that seemed to be full of provisions.  
  
"You're leaving," she said softly as he opened the flask and placed it to her lips. She took a sip and immediately spat it back in the flask.  
  
"That's brandy!" she said in a disgusted tone. Inuyasha took the flask back and smelled it. He made a face.  
  
"Oh, wrong one! You didn't have to spit it back in though." He said as he just threw it over his shoulder and produced another one. He opened it and sniffed it before handing it to her.  
  
Kagome took this one and looked at it carefully before taking a long drink, washing out the taste of alcohol with fresh water.  
  
As she drank Inuyasha explained. "I'm going on a trip to lands of the east to help negotiate some trading for some ancient artifacts my father wants me to collect for him."  
  
He then realized she had successfully managed to change the subject. "Now who did this to you?" he asked. "And no lies. You know I'll take care of it."  
  
Kagome looked away. "No one. I'm clumsy. I walked into the table and knocked myself over." She lied as easily as if she were breathing air. Though Inuyasha saw through it.  
  
"Was it the servants or Sesshomaru's concubines?" he asked as he took the flask from her and took a handkerchief out from his pocket.  
  
"Since when did you carry handkerchiefs?"  
  
"Don't change the subject,"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip. Clearly she wasn't going to tell. "I told you, I fell."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. When she was this stubborn not even he would argue with her. He wet the handkerchief and placed it against the wound above her eye.  
  
"Ow! It hurts you know!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Kagome." He said as he wiped it clean of the blood. "I'm gonna take you to my room and summon a doctor. After that I've got to leave. I should have left hours ago."  
  
"It's night now. Why didn't you leave already?"  
  
Inuyasha stood p and picked her up, even though she tried to stand on her own.  
  
"Stop it, I've got you." He said as she angrily frowned at him. " I had a feeling something was going to happen so I stuck around." He said as he walked towards the door. He kicked it open and, seeing that the hall was empty, proceeded to his rooms.  
  
"Now will you just relax? The doctor will fix you up and you can stay in my rooms until I return. Which shouldn't be in a few months, by the way. I'll have to tell Sesshomaru to keep a better eye on you--"  
  
"No!" she yelled, clinging to him. "Don't do that! I don't need his help"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised."Kagome what in hell has gotten into you? First you don't want me to know who beat the living bejesus out of you and now you don't want Sesshomaru to look after you. Are you trying to get yourself hurt by others or is it Sesshomaru who did this?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I want to come with you," she said. "Please, Inuyasha let me come. I swear I won't be a burden."  
  
"No. You're not even ready. Besides you can't handle the outdoors and you need rest right now." Inuyasha said as he climbed a stair case. "Now shut your mouth and rest. As soon as I get you on the bed I'll call for the doctor and get Sesshomaru to come see you."  
  
Kagome made a slight whimpering sound before hiding her face in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"Are you scared?" Inuyasha asked. "You're gonna be ok, Kagome just relax. Your bruises don't look to serious."  
  
"I'm not scared." Kagome whispered back. She held tighter to him as he kicked open his bedroom door. Soon he'd get the doctor. Then Sesshomaru.  
  
And she was petrified.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sesshomaru watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Her mouth was parted slightly as she took deep and even breaths and her hair flowed behind her in soft dark waves. The bruises on the face were painfully noticeable however as he looked at it. The one above her eye seemed a mild blue and was horribly swollen. A small part of it had been stitched up neatly. The other bruise wasn't clearly seen because she was resting on it but if he took an educated guess he'd say it was a horrid shade of dark purple.  
  
He had left moments before Inuyasha had opened the door and proceeded to call for the doctor ahead of time. By the time the man had arrived, Kagome was half asleep. Inuyasha had left when the doctor was done but left him a warning that she got picked on constantly.  
  
She turned away from him, making it seem like she had innocently turned in her sleep, but by the way her breathing suddenly turned from deep and even to fast and irregular he knew she had awoken and seen him.  
  
"Look at me," he said patiently. "It's rude to turn away from you're Lord."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Looking at you," she said, still facing away from him. "Besides...what makes you think I'm worthy enough to look at you?"  
  
"Don't be pert, Kagome."  
  
"What else can I be? Quiet? Respectful?" she asked calmly. "I can't. I can't be the way you want me to be Sesshomaru. I-"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," he corrected.  
  
Kagome tensed. "Well excuse me." She said quietly "I guess your strikes made me take a brief lapse of sanity. You're really full of shit you know that?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away, out the window. Was she trying to hurt his feelings or get him angry? "Only unattractive women swear."  
  
"Why would you care?" she asked bitterly. He should have known she'd act like this. He had hurt her in more ways than one. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "Forgive me, my Lord. I was disrespectful to you and directly disobedient. You had every right to beat me to a bloody pulp because I was in love with you. It was wrong of me for I am your servant. I am below you. I will always-"  
  
"Being a little too over dramatic are we not?"  
  
"No." Kagome said. She noticed that it was daylight by the way the room was so bright when it seemed it had been midnight black just minutes before. How long had she slept? Slowly sat up only to lie back down and pull the covers up to her chin, blushing madly. She was naked underneath.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Servants are getting you new ones. You have a bruise on your left hip from falling over the table and I find it unhygienic for one to wear the same clothes in two days." He responded.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Kagome," he started "About what happened last night..."  
  
For the first time he was at a loss of words. He turned back to her to see that she was staring intently, though she quickly looked away, slightly blushing as she shifted underneath the sheets.  
  
"Before you say anything I think you should know I'm quitting."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Kagome said softly. "I haven't thought about it fully but I've decided to leave. I'm tired of this place."  
  
Sesshomaru sat up straight. "Where do you think you can go?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I need to leave. If you must know, I do have miko capabilities. I can join a village healer or something. I want to learn how to provide for myself.." She looked at him just as a servant entered with a bundle of clothes. She set them down at the foot of the bed and with a low bow she backed up and left.  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her slink under the covers towards the end of the bed. He watched in mild amusement as she dressed under the covers and emerged looking about before getting off the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru stood. Could he do it? Just let her go? He looked at he still very noticeable bruises on her flesh as she began limping around. Her thigh must hurt a lot. He looked down at his own two hands. He had caused this. Caused her such pain when she already had enough going on in her life. Her father had been killed in battle and in such a short time she had to be separated from a grieving family. Under a week at the most.  
  
He stared at her as she smiled triumphantly as she walked to the door.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat!" she yelled happily as she opened the door. Sesshomaru walked up to her.  
  
"I'll find you later. I've business to attend to." He said as he walked out.  
  
"Don't forget! I don't work hear any more!" Kagome yelled after him as he walked down the hall. When she was absolutely sure he was gone she went back inside the room and shut the door, slinking against it and crying.  
  
That was it! She had to get out of here! Two months of hell was all she could take! She didn't care where she went or what she would do as long as she got out. She had to get out. To get away from him.  
  
Get away from him or be haunted by the pain he caused her for the rest of her miserable and love sick life.  
  
*** **** **** That's it!! I'll start working on Part 2 in a few days. It took me 3 days to complete this. Thanks for reading it all!! 


	2. Abandoned

Thanks for the reviews everyone and now I give to you part two. I hope I have a lot less spelling mistakes…. Also you'll see a lot of *** *** signaling a border change. For some reason I just don't have the stamina to stick to one scene for very long….

*** *** ***

Kagome laughed as her friends stared at her in complete awe. 

They looked at each other before looking back at her. "But you actually said that to the Lord of the Western lands, Kagome?" one asked. 

"I kid you not," Kagome said with a nod of her head. "I told him I loved him. And I even did it in front of a few other Lords he was hosting," 

At this the other three girls gasped and began whisperings to one another, clearly doubting that Kagome was telling the truth. A servant being so bold was unheard of. It was disgraceful!

"So-" the same girl, who was much younger than the others, turned and hushed the other two before speaking. "So what did he do?" she asked in a low whisper. 

Kagome frowned. "What do you think he did, Chiyeko?" she asked her voice a tad bit bitter. "He beat me."

They grew silent.  Chiyeko mumbled an apology for asking and the other two looked at her with sympathy. Kagome, hating to be pitied, suddenly smiled and laughed.

"I guess I deserved it, didn't I?" she asked. She grabbed up a large basket filled with clothes and gave another smile. "It was foolish of me to even think that a Lord would marry with a servant. And for a servant to be so outspoken…..why, his guests probably thought I wasn't properly disciplined at all."

The others nodded meekly and watched as she began walking towards the river. 

"Well I will be talking to you later!" she called. "These clothes won't be washing themselves!"

They waved her off and waited until she was out of earshot before talking about her story once again. 

"Do you think that's where the scar above her eye originated?" one asked. The other two nodded. 

"Poor girl. To be beaten by the one you love. Surely she must still hurt inside." The other one said as she too picked up a basket "She's been here for only a week." She reminded the others and excused herself and promised to talk later as she headed for the fields to gather grain.

Chiyeko and the last one began walking back to the kitchens. 

"She's lucky she's alive," the older one said. "For if she had such foolish bravery to speak to Naraku-Sama he's have raped and stoned her to death.  Tis not right for a servant to love a master." 

Chiyeko nodded solemnly. "That's why she came to Naraku-Sama to work," she said. "I mean, could you work for a man who you loved and didn't love you in return?" 

The older servant shook her head and placed a hand on Chiyeko's head. "No. Now hush and let's return to our chores before Our Lord hears we've been slacking."

*** *** *** ***

A week

Seven days.

168 hours. 

That's how long she'd been gone, Sesshomaru mused quietly. But he wasn't counting. Just…..observing. 

He stood up and placed his work aside, deciding to take a short walk in the gardens. It had been her favorite place to be after all. He walked through the corridors and automatically took turns where he needed to, for his mind was not on where he was walking but on memories of him and her enjoying each others company.  

And that's what they were destined to become now. Memories. 

But whose fault was that? She was the one who had to speak out to him and then leave after he had…..what was the words she had used? 

"-Beat me to a bloody pulp-" her voice repeated in his head. "You had every right to beat me to a bloody pulp because I was in love with you"

Well damn right he did! The other lords were expecting it! Did she know how bad her behavior made him look in the eyes of his equals? That he, one of the strongest lords in the country, would allow to be disrespected by a female servant?

Did she have any idea how "nice" he had been about the situation? A beating should have been only a fraction of her worries! Any of the rest of them would have her raped, hanged, and stoned in the blink of an eye! 

And all because she _loved_ him….. Did that suddenly make her his equal? Because of love? 

Surely not.

Sesshomaru shook his head and tried clearing his thoughts. He'd have to forget her…..she was already gone so he had no choice but to forget her. 

Though he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss….. He licked his lips as he thought about what he was now missing on. Smooth skin, soft round lips, nicely sized bosom, an irreplaceable smile with big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to light up only for him…..and now he had lost that. Soon she'd fine another…..a different man who would have the luxury to caress her skin with his unworthy hands and kiss her lips with his dirty mouth.

He touched his own mouth and he could faintly recall their kiss. He had stolen her first true kiss……and in some ways she had allowed it. And he could still _taste _it. Taste the blood from her lips and salt from her tears…..

But soon it would fade away. And she would be completely gone from him and in the arms of another. A less worthy and filthy male servant for hadn't he taught her that she wasn't god enough for a Lord such as himself? Hadn't he told her that she could never be deserving of his love?

Though the truth was…..she hadn't deserved or earned his love. She had owned it the entire time. Sesshomaru realized that now. There would never be another Kagome. There would never be another woman who spoke her mind so boldly and laughed so easily.  There would never be another who pleased so easily and was easy to please.....There would never be another woman he was capable of loving!

Sesshomaru picked at his lip thoughtfully and removed his hand, knowing that it would become a bad habit if he kept it up. He was going to find her and bring her back! And if necessary make her love him again!

But now if only he knew where she had gone! That was a matter that bothered him to a great deal. She had somehow managed to slip from underneath him and disappear. So even if he was willing to bring her back he had no where to look.

"She's a damned fool," he muttered angrily as he reached the large gardens and leaned against the bark of a tree. 

"You're a damned fool," his brother said as he came from behind him. He stunk of alcohol and there was a drunken smile on his face as he walked towards Sesshomaru awkwardly. 

Sesshomaru turned and eyed Inuyasha before deciding turning away. He didn't feel like listening to whatever nonsense he had to say.

"I see you've returned," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha slapped him on his shoulder, in a good natured manner. 

"Actually I haven't left yet!" Inuyasha said and began to laugh. He stopped abruptly and put on a "serious" face. "But we're not talking about my problems. Let's talk about you,"

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"C'mon! Let's share! We'll get a drink and swap manly stories!"

"It's a little early to be drunk, even for you. What are you drinking away?" Sesshomaru asked as he faced Inuyasha. The younger demon's drunken smile faded and was replaced by a sober looking smirk.

"Because I didn't get a chance to sleep with Kagome before she left," he said obviously. His smile grew as he saw Sesshomaru's face twitch ever so _slightly _in anger. "And I had a perfect opportunity. See rumor is there's a bastard who she's in love with and the dumb guy went and broke her heart," he whispered. "So you see all I was gonna do was 'comfort' her, bed her, and throw her away like the unimportant servant she really is--"

Inuyasha was punched so hard that he flew into another tree and cracked the bark. Before he even had a chance to realize what happened, Sesshomaru was pinning him down, hands around his throat. 

It was a good seven minutes before Sesshomaru had enough self-control to let go of him. He angrily watched as Inuyasha's knees gave way and he slumped to the ground, hands rubbing his abused flesh as he gasped and breathed in, painfully. 

"I was only joking," he mumbled angrily. "But now I know why she left. A temper like yours should be avoided." He said and coughed many times.

Sesshomaru kicked him just for the hell of it and fisted his hands. "You should really learn how to hold your tongue," he said as Inuyasha got up and tried punching Sesshomaru, his efforts swayed by his drunken state.

"Why? Me and Kagome have too much in common?" he asked as Sesshomaru dodged the hit and Inuyasha punched a tree. 

"Oh, sorry," He mumbled and hugged the tree before turning for his brother, only to find that he was walking away. 

"Where you going?" he called out. "We're not done talking yet!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking, thinking of the work he had to be getting back to. He had no time for this.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he gave chase. He stumbled a few times but kept on. "Don't you wanna know what I'm drinking away?"

"Not anymore,"

"But it's a good one!" Inuyasha said as he crashed into Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru, who had stopped walking, turned and shoved his brother.  Inuyasha tipped over and fell on his backside, laughing the whole time. Just how much alcohol did he drink?  

"If you tell me will you leave me alone?" Sesshomaru asked. His brother smiled and burped. 

"No," Inuyasha said in a happy voice. "Because then you wont want me to leave you alone,"

"Try me,"

Inuyasha nodded and produced a flask. "Because I know where Kagome is," he said as he unscrewed the top. "And I want to kill you for it,"  

He took a few gulps of the flask's contents and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, sighing contently. "Yup," he said. "I know where she is and I know that you want to know too"

*** **** **** *** **** 

(A week later)

"Kagome! Kagome have you heard the news?" Chiyeko asked as she grabbed her friend and shook her lightly. "Oh Kagome what will you do?"

Kagome laughed and stopped sweeping the front steps. "What will I do about what?" she asked as five other girls joined in. "Now what's going on? Chiyeko what are you over dramatizing about now?" she asked. The young girl did have a tendency to over react at times, which Kagome found amusing. 

"Naraku-Sama has summoned you to his work chambers! Are you in trouble?" she asked worriedly. 

"Not that I know of," Kagome said as she looked around at all the female servants. They all began whispering to each other about what may happen to her. Some of them made stabbing motions at their own bodies to indicate that she was going to be beaten for something while others brought up the story of her and the Lord of Western Lands, saying that she was finally going to be stoned to death. 

"My cousin was whipped by Naraku-Sama," one volunteered, "because she was caught stealing. To this day she still had the marks."

Chiyeko gasped and shook Kagome again. "Oh Kagome you stole? Oh how could you?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and broke away from Chiyeko.

"I have done nothing of the sort! Now stop this and let me through. I'll see what he wants with me and that's it. I promise you I have been loyal and hard working since the day I came," she said and patted Chiyeko on the head while waiting for the others to hush their nonsense.

They quieted and watched as she excused herself and began walking inside the castle, leaving all the girls to imagine up horrible rumors of her fate. 

*** **** *** 

"You wanted to see me, My Lord?" Kagome asked as she bowed in front of Naraku. 

"Yes, come and sit…..Kagome is it?"

"Yes My Lord."

He gave a nod of his head and put down a letter he had been writing and picking up another one. Kagome sat in front of his desk and bowed her head, keeping silent.Naraku sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk as he began reading a letter without even looking at her:

_"To: Naraku Lord of the Eastern Lands,_

_  This letter is in three days notice to my arrival. Seeing as we are currently discussing negotiation for the-_

Naraku cleared his throat and skipped a few parts, eyes scanning the paper for the section he wanted her to hear.

"Ah," he said. "Here we are," he said as he began again.

_"If you are willing to accommodate me I would personally ask you that you select Miss Kagome Higurashi to serve as a proper escort."_

Naraku stopped and put the letter down. "The rest is of no concern to you," he said as he looked at her. "So I am assigning him to you as a servant and nothing more. I won't prostitute any hired hands to anyone but if you wish to bed any man well then that's your business." He explained calmly. "I don't see why he requested you by name but neither do I care but if he is to ask you anything concerning my wealth or business you are to reply that you know nothing and report it to me." 

Kagome nodded dumbly, thinking about who would request her for an escort? No one she knew was aware of her whereabouts…..

"Don't shake your head at me girl," Naraku chided. "You are not my equal"

"I'm sorry My Lord. I meant to say 'Yes My Lord'," Kagome corrected as she bowed. She could feel his eyes on her now. Criticizing and judging her.

"I hope not to see this behavior when your charge arrives. You are dismissed." Naraku said with a careless fling of his hand. Kagome mumbled another 'Yes My Lord' before backing out and closing the door behind her. 

She returned outside where the girls were still eagerly awaiting her. She smiled confidently as she reached them and they bombarded her with questions.

"Calm down, calm down!  Everything is okay," she said loudly and held her head up high. 

*** *** *** *** 

"Everything is _not _okay," Kagome whispered to herself as she kept her head low. Naraku and Sesshomaru glanced at her before turning back to their conversation. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru unashamed as he and Naraku made their polite small talk.

It had only been two weeks since she'd left. And she hadn't told anybody where the hell she was going so how had he found her?  Perhaps someone tipped him off…..perhaps he was spying on her! Perhaps he was still torturing her until she finally gave up and died! Kagome grew slightly angry. Perhaps he would never leave her alone until she was so torn that she'd beg for death. He would like that kind of sadictic tourture, Kagome thought as she glared at him.

 Did she really think he'd change? He was the same hansom, formal, and terribly cold Sesshomaru she loved. Not a hair was out of place on his fine head and for that, she was dissapointed. She had a faint hope that just….._perhaps_ he'd miss her.  She shifted uneasily and looked away, feeling butterflies enter her stomach. She was still a lovesick fool for him! But how did he expect her to get over him if he was always around?

"I hope you will find your stay memorable. My cook is the best in the province I assure you," Naraku said as he bowed to Sesshomaru, who bowed back. She noticed that their conversation was coming to an end and she began to get even more nervous. Soon she'd have to show him to his room…..and they'd be alone. But then what would happen? 

"Now as you have requested my humble servant Kagome will show you to your rooms. Naraku said. "I hope to see you at the banquet held in your honor tonight," 

Sesshomaru bowed again. "I thank you for your hospitality," he replied and stood. Naraku motioned for Kagome to do the same and she obeyed. 

She bowed to Naraku and then Sesshomaru. "If you will please follow me….."  She said in a quiet voice and began to walk. 

She led the way out of the main hall and towards the room she had prepared for him herself. She kept her head bowed and her mouth silent as she walked, feeling his eyes against her back. Her heartbeats increased tenfold as she opened his door for him and closed it behind herself. 

"For your stay, my room has been annexed to you My Lord." She said with a bow as Sesshomaru stared at her, not even inspecting his room. 

"Kagome-"

"For your pleasure, the bath hall is just two rooms down My Lord." She cut him off and began to walk past him. He gently grabbed her shoulder but his grasp was firm. 

"Kagome," he said again louder and less patiently. 

"For you're-"

"Shut up, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned her and put a finger to her lips.

Kagome did as she was told, closing her eyes as he moved his finger from her lips and placed it to her cheek, caressing softly. She winced as he did this before relaxing under his touch. 

"Please don't hit me," she whispered so softly that he chose not to hear it.  

"How have you been, Kagome?" he asked as he continued to touch her gently, his hand sliding to a position behind her ear and slowly massaging her scalp. His touch made her jumpy and uncomfortable.

"Fine," she lied as she pushed away, backing up a great distance. "I'm just fine my lord."  She said and smiled emptily. "Now as you can see your room is-"

"Hush," he told her as he advanced on her again, making her back up again. "And stay." He added when she moved off to the side instead of trapping herself to the door. She was smarter than she looked.

"My lord,-"

"You know my name,"

"Lord Sesshomaru-,"

"Will you stay still?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from taking another step. Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled, staying still just as he commanded. But she wouldn't look it at him. Her nervous eyes darted to the floor then the walls and outside the windows. She was looking everywhere but at him, trying not to bolt for the door as his grip increased. 

Sesshomaru studied her, taking in every detail. Her hair was tied up in a silk headscarf and her skin was a darker tone due to the exposure of daily sunlight. He noticed that as she walked that she still limped slightly. A stab of guilt hit him as he still studied the fading marks from her face. They weren't as visible as he thought but still noticeable. He noticed the edge of her faded scar above her left eye that disappeared under her headscarf and hair. 

 She quivered as he undid the scarf and slightly smiled as her waves of dark hair fell past her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it, noting how soft it was and how he was making her shake even more.

Finally, no longer able to bear it any longer she shoved away from him, again putting distance between them. "What do you want from me?" she asked angrily as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Haven't you caused enough damage in my life?" she asked

"Kagome," he called her name gently. "Come here," he said. 

He half expected her to disobey him and walk away, knowing that she wouldn't listen to him if she didn't want to. She came.

"I don't know why you insist on torturing me like this," she whispered as her eyes shined with tears. "I thought I was punished enough,"

He raised his hand and silenced her. "You still haven't learned how to control your tongue," he noted. 

"Is that an apology?"

"I didn't come to make any apologizes."

"Well then why are you here?" she asked angrily as she walked past him. She made sure that he was watching her back before she spoke.

"Business," he answered. "Oh and because you belong to me," 

Kagome spun around and slapped him. "NO!" she yelled as he felt his cheek. 

Sesshomaru had enough already. There was only one way he was willing to settle this and the time was now.  He grabbed her and shoved her backwards making her trip over the corner of the bedpost and fall onto silk sheets. She sat up and rolled over quickly, expecting him to jump on her and try to do something to her.

 "I suggest you undress. Either that or I'll do it for you," Sesshomaru said as he began discarding his clothing. Kagome blushed madly, looking away and creeping towards her room.

"You're not leaving, Kagome."

"The hell I'm not!" she yelled. "What makes you think you can just march up in here and pretend that everything is all right? I am a servant. I am beneath you, as you said so yourself! I loved you and for that, I've received my consequences. So don't even _think you have the right and the power-"_

"Even though I do," Sesshomaru said as he moved towards her, his shirt abandoned on the floor. "You must realize that by now I no longer care if you are a servant or a queen, I want you and I will have you,"

"You're one beating to late for that then,"

Those were her last words before he grabbed her up and kissed her, forcing her against him and holding her there. 

*** *** *** ***

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, covering them with the back of her hand as a full beam of sunlight blinded her. Even if she didn't want to admit it a smile crossed her face as she reached over to the other side of the bed, hand groping the sheets for another body. 

Nothing.

Kagome picked up her head to see that she was the only one lying down. Puzzled, she stood up and dressed quickly noting that all his clothes and armor had gone with him.  She looked around the room thoroughly, checking out the room connected to his to see if he was exploring.

It was empty.

She left the room, a feel of panic arising in the pit of her stomach as she checked the bathing rooms and then the main dining hall. She wrung her hands in nervous anticipation as she began running down the halls, looking for the slightest sign of him. Where had he gone? 

"Oh, good morning Kagome," Chiyeko said as she grabbed onto the older girl's arm. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Chiyeko I have no time for small talk I need to find someone very important and-"

"You mean Naraku-Sama?" Chiyeko interrupted. "He's seeing off another Lord at the front gates. It appears he's ended another business meeting." She informed her. 

Kagome paused and looked at Chiyeko, a look of shock upon her face. Tears welled up in the poor girl's eyes as she nodded and began to run towards the front gate, hoping that she wasn't too late, leaving a confused Chiyeko standing in the hall. 

**** **** **** 

"He's gone," Kagome said as she slinked down against a wall. "He's really gone…" she hugged her knees and closed her eyes, feeling a major headache coming.  "I think I'm going to cry," she muttered to herself as tears began to blurry her vision. "How pathetic,"

A servant walked passed her, sending her a look of pity before rushing on. She stood up, knowing that she shouldn't be slacking off or else she wouldn't receive the small pay that she slaved for. As she walked slowly towards the rice field she suddenly stopped and kicked the wall, hurting her foot in the process. 

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as she kicked it again, ignoring her pain. "You miserable cur!" she began punching this time, taking out all her fury on the wall, even as she began to cry she kept punching and kicking with pure fury.

"I _trusted _you! Twice!"  she yelled as she punched the wall so hard that she cut her knuckles open and blood began to seep out in a slow ooze. 

"I _loved _you!...TWICE!" she kicked this time, finally nothing the pain in her hands as she wiped her tears away, smearing the blood on her cheeks. 

"I **_SLEPT_** with you!" she screamed as she banged the wall again and leaned against it, breathing hard as more tears erupted. 

"Twice?" asked Naraku-Sama as he walked down the hall, a pack of papers under one arm. He stopped next to her and grabbed one of her arms, turning it over so he could see the damage she had inflicted on herself. 

"Such tantrums," He said as he let go and tapped her shoulders. "Follow me. You'll get those bandaged before you to go work. I prefer my food and clothes without blood on them," he said as he began walking down the hall. Kagome managed a sigh and followed silently, knowing she had humiliated herself enough for one day to even thank or properly acknowledge the Lord. 

"What was your name?" Naraku asked as he walked ahead of her, not looking back. 

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied as she awkwardly tried to cradle both hands. "Naraku-Sama I apologize for my-"

"I suppose my guest; Sesshomaru-Sama has…..ailed you in some way. Tell me Kagome, where you last worked before you came to me?" he cut her off and asked as he turned a corner. She followed, biting her lip as she spoke up."

"In the Citadel of The Western Lands," she answered. Naraku stopped walking and opened a door ushering the young girl inside. 

"I see," he said as he snapped and a young male came and pulled her towards a futon, grabbing her hands and inspecting them. "Kagome please see me after you've finished all chores. It won't matter how late it gets I will be in my workroom all night." He said and began walking away. 

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it, turning her attention towards the young doctor as he carefully cleaned and bandaged her hands. When he was done he dipped a cloth in a wooden bowl of water and gave it to her, telling her to clean her face. She wiped it clean of the dried blood and handed it back to him, getting up and walking towards the door. 

"Come to me in two days to remove or change the bandages," the doctor told her as he washed the cloth out. "But before you go is there anything else you need? Some prefer medicated bandages….."

Kagome shook her head. "Unless you have a cure for a shattered heart then I suppose I'm fine," she said with a low bow and exited. Slowly she walked off towards the rice fields once more, no longer so upset that she attacked a poor and defenseless wall.

But a change occurred in her. She suddenly felt……_cold. It was as if a void had suddenly replaced all emotion inside of her. There was no happiness or grief or absolute anger. _

Only a void of pure despair.

**** **** *****

Done! Complete! Finished! 

Now I'm sure your probably wondering why Sesshomaru left….. hell so am I!! I didn't even plan this far but I seem to like the direction this is heading to. I'm hoping to have a third and hopefully, a final part out MUCH SOONER!! Sorry if I took a while.

Constructive Criticism, ideas, and opinions are always welcome ^_^


	3. Exiled

"Kagome please don't cry anymore," Chiyeko begged as she placed her basket down for the fourth time and took the older girl in her arms. Kagome pushed away and shook her head, wiping the stray tears up and smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said and showed her hands, using then for an excuse. "It just hurts a lot." 

Chiyeko nodded her head in sympathy and dug her hands into the soil, overturning it and pulling out a potato. She dusted it off a bit and placed it in her half full basket. Then noticing Kagome's only had three potatoes, she sighed and placed a few of her own into her friend's basket.

"What are you-"

"Kagome you won't get far if you keep hurting your hands by using them. Why don't you try to switch chores for a while? Perhaps you could clean in the kitchen or tidy the rooms." Chiyeko said, concern showing on her face. 

She glanced at the hands again just before Kagome hid them behind her back but not before Chiyeko got a good look. The tops of the bandages were stained with blood, a spot on each knuckle that Kagome had badly bruised. The underside was still clean but there was a small painful puncture on each hand where she had punched too hard, causing her nails to skid along her own skin and shallowly cut them open. 

"You have to give them time to heal," Chiyeko said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Really, I'm fine." Kagome responded with a laugh. "Look," She said and plunged her hands into the hard dirt surface and deeper until the top broke and her hands reached the rich and soft soil beneath.  She bit her lip in pain but kept on searching for the potato. 

"Kagome you really shouldn't-"

"Let me do it," she said her tone determined as a bit of blood stained her lip. She pulled out the carrot and tossed it in her basket, pulling her hands close to her and cradling them clenching her eyes as she took a deep breath. Why did they hurt this much? She hadn't bruised them that badly had she?

 Chiyeko only stared in slight horror as more blood dirtied the bandages along with loose dirt. 

Kagome smiled triumphantly. "I told you I could do it," she said after a few moments of calming herself down. She blinked her eyes frantically trying to get rid of the tears. She noticed how worried Chiyeko looked and stood up, stretching her arms. 

"I'm fine. But if you worry that much I'll go back and get them re-wrapped." She bargained. Chiyeko smiled and nodded, relaxing a bit. She watched as Kagome walked off back towards the castle and took a deep breath.

"She's a magnet to pain." She muttered under her breath as she placed a few more of her potatoes in Kagome's basket. 

*** **** ****

Later that night, Kagome walked the halls of the mansion quickly and quietly as she could manage.  The only noise she could make out was the soft scratch of her sandals upon the floor. She paused right before Naraku's work chamber and took off her shoes and began to tiptoe past, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Going somewhere?" 

She jumped and spun around to see that the door had slid open and Naraku was leaning against the wall, staring at her with a cold expression. 

"Although, once again, you're name escapes me at the moment I am positive that I had told you to see me after the day's work."

Kagome bowed nervously, trying to keep from shaking. She had been hoping to seriously avoid all possible contact with all kinds of lords for…..probably the rest of her life. Seeing as Naraku seemed to be such a busy man, she had assumed he had forgotten about the little hallway incident. 

"My Lord I-"

"Will step inside and sit down. Your lucky you walk so noisily otherwise I would have forgotten about this." He said as she walked in, he following. He slid the door close and watched as she sat down, he going around to the desk in front of her and sitting on the other side. 

"Now," he said in a business like tone. "Your name once more?"

"Higurashi Kagome"

"Ah yes, I remember now. Your Sesshomaru's whore," Naraku said carelessly as he took a parchment and scribbled something down. Kagome's mouth dropped open as she fought back the urge to cry out. Tears immediately stung her eyes.  Was it her or were all lords just cruel in general?

"Close your mouth before something flies in it, girl. The truth hurts, does it not?" he asked. 

Kagome shut her mouth as he had told her to do. But what the hell was his problem? Couldn't he see that she was a woman in obvious heartbreak?

"So when are you leaving?" he asked. "I want to add up the pay you've earned so far and have it ready before you depart."

"De-" she cleared her throat and swallowed so it didn't sound too teary. "Depart, my lord?" she asked. "Just where am I going?"

He didn't reply as he continued to scribble on the parchment. "Actually I'll have a horse and carriage ready for you tonight." He said. He turned to a dark corner in the room. "You there, run along and ready Miss Kagome's belongings. Then tell the stable boy to ready a carriage."

A young boy, no older than the age of eight jumped forward and ran out the room. Naraku watched him leave before looking at Kagome.

"I don't expect you to be returning either," he said calmly.

Kagome was filled with a sense of confusion. "My lord just where are you sending me off to?" she asked. 

Naraku put his quill down and rolled it up, tying it with a thin red rope. He handed it to Kagome and she accepted it, still looking confused as ever.

"You are to deliver this directly to Lord Sesshomaru-Sama of the Western Lands. It is to be handed to him personally and must not leave your sight for a mere moment. Is that clear?"

Kagome stared at him before he got up and left her there, yelling back that she should be ready to depart in just three minutes. But she hadn't heard. 

She fainted.

*** **** ****

(Two days later)

It was a mistake.

All of it was, visiting Kagome, making love to her, and then leaving. He shouldn't have done any of it. She had probably woken up angry and confused. She had most likely felt used when she finally discovered that he had gone. He knew that she had cried over him again and that left him with a guilty burden. 

She'd never forgive him now and he would never apologize. His actions had been careless and his thoughts exaggerated. He should have laughed at himself when he had so easily thought he loved her. She was unique, he'd give her that but she was replaceable. She was too imperfect and unsound. Her judgment would change and soon they would see each other as a big mistake. They were terribly mismatched and that was the bottom line. It was logic, plain and simple. 

But that still didn't make his feelings dissolve. That night…He shook his head and continued his work, stopping his thoughts from going awry. He'd never see her again and soon she'd forget about him… and there was nothing he could do. 

"Sesshomaru you pompous ass son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha said angrily as he walked in and slammed his hand on the desk, making a crack spread along the middle. Sesshomaru growled and lashed out but Inuyasha, now sober, dodged with ease. 

"I was joking when I said I wanted to bed Kagome and leave her!" Inuyasha continued to yell. "I had no fuckin' idea you'd do it!" 

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said looking up from the huge leather bound book he had on the desk. "You weren't there. I suggest you not assume anything unless you know all the details."

"You fuckin' lowlife, I should rip out your throat," Inuyasha growled low and menacing. "I tired helping Kagome out and I end up making matters worse. I must have lost my god damned mind if I ever thought she had a better chance with you,"

"A better chance?" Sesshomaru repeated. "Are you implying that you wanted her for yourself? Well then, by all means go ahead." Despite his calm face his voice sounded unsure and tight. He had to force that one out and he knew it. Inuyasha looked away and back again. He tried punching Sesshomaru but the older brother grabbed his fist and twisted painfully. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked while Inuyasha ground his teeth together to keep from shouting out. He let go and Inuyasha took back his hand, slamming it down on the desk, knowing it hurt like hell but keeping it in. 

"I'm keeping her _away_ from you," Inuyasha answered. "Because I'll be damned if I let her march up here so you can kill the rest of her spirit!" 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "From marching up here?" he asked. His heartbeats increased rapidly. "Kagome is here?"

"Stay the fuck away from her!"

Sesshomaru stood and began walking out his office and towards the main entrance, Inuyasha following and cursing.

"Where the hell are you going? Oi! LISTEN TO ME!" Inuyasha screamed. He ran ahead of Sesshomaru and downstairs intending to get to Kagome first. 

When Sesshomaru did reach he heard Inuyasha trying to make her leave.

"He isn't here. He's on a business trip, Kagome. Come on let's take a walk."

"I can wait Inuyasha it's all right."

"No, lets _go_," Inuyasha persisted and grabbed her by the arm, walking out. Sesshomaru reached the bottom stair and cleared his throat causing both Kagome and Inuyasha to turn and look at him. Inuyasha scowled while Kagome just stared.

"I thought you said he left," she said quietly, her eyes never moving off Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru beckoned her forward. "Inuyasha I'd like some privacy."  

"No."  
  


Kagome looked at him then back at Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath, "Inuyasha…please?"

"Hell no."

Kagome turned to him and smiled, her hand caressing the side of his cheek. He winced as he felt the cuts and scars of her hands but put his hand on top of hers. Sesshomaru visibly scowled but did nothing more.  

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha I need to talk to him…alone," she said softly. "I'll be all right."

He studied her for a moment before breaking away and staring at Sesshomaru a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "Kagome if he does anything I swear to god I'll kill him for you,"

She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly he was gone, running out of the citadel in an angry storm. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled before it dropped.

"Hello Sesshomaru…Sama."

"What are you doing here?" he asked straight out. He wasn't going to sit here and play little games with her. Cut the fake politeness and sad looks. He just wanted her gone. The faster she was away from him the faster he would be able to forget her and move on.  

"What are_ you_ doing here?" she asked him. "Why'd you leave me behind?" her voice was just above a whisper. She seemed scared out of her mind. He took a step forward and she took three steps back. "Stay where you stand," she warned. "Don't come close."

"Kagome stop this nonsense." Sesshomaru grounded out. "You have no business being here. Go home." 

His voice was strained. He had an urge to be near her. To be able to touch her but he kept himself where he was. He was tired of this! All of it. He would have nothing to do with her at all. She was a human servant! She was imperfect, replaceable, and limited. He'd live to see her grandchildren while she'd become a person of the past. 

"Go home," she repeated, more to herself than to him. "I don't have a home anymore…"

Sesshomaru scoffed. " Return to Naraku's lands, where you belong."

"I've been exiled." She said, slipping a hand in her sleeve and pulling out a crumpled paper. "This is for you…I um… I read it already," she whispered as she tossed it to him, intending not to come any closer.

"You had no right to do that," he said as he caught it, unfolded it and scanned over the words.

To: Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands 

It is obvious that this servant, who had originated from your home, has not been trained properly. As of now I release her and place her in your custody finding her unsuitable for any kind of servant work what so ever.  Also as of check in her background Higurashi Kagome has lineage of honorable discharge and therefore should be further educated and be given a status higher than a mere hand. I wish not to see or hear from Higurashi until this has been done.

To: Kagome Higurashi

A true servant wouldn't meddle in a master's business.

Naraku, Lord of Eastern Lands.

Sesshomaru read it twice more, excluding the part written to Kagome and folded it, tucking it away.  "You can read," he noted dully.

"That doesn't matter," she said as she swept a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "The fact is that I'm no longer a servant. Does this mean that…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"No." he said. "It does not mean we can be together, Kagome. It's not that simple"

"That's a lie and you know it!" she yelled, breaking out of her calm demeanor and getting angry. "I've given everything to you, Sesshomaru!" she yelled, a hand placed on her heart as she stomped a foot, childishly. "I've tried so hard to give you what you want and the first chance I ask for an explanation you provide me with lies!" 

"There is no explanation-"

"There never is one for you is there?" she nearly screamed. "You think you can just do whatever the hell you want and just go on with your life like nothing matters to you! Like I don't matter to you!" she paused for breath and a look of realization hit her face, her eyes widening and mouth forming an open frown. "I don't matter to you…" she looked at him, her eyes painfully hopeful. "Do I?"

He did not give a reply.

"Answer me."  Kagome said. "Just…for one in your life give me a straight answer…do you love me? There are no more excuses to hide behind or places to run off to.  It's just a simple question. Do you love me? Yes or no?"

Sesshomaru swallowed and clenched his hands into fists. Damn her! Damn this woman to hell and back! Who did she think she was barging into his home and asking him questions? He wouldn't dare grace her with an answer. Not one! 

"Get out," he growled out. "I never want to see you again," and with that he turned and walked away, returning to his work chambers. 

Not caring if he left the woman he would ever love standing alone in the hall.

**** *** *** *** 

Ok the story was supposed to end this chapter but I couldn't decide if I should end it happily or sadly. You need to help me with that…The sad ending is kinda cool in my sick kind of way…But the happy ending is ok too…HELP! VOTE!!


	4. Distraught

While working on the final piece I saw that it was becoming too long and decided to chop it up into chapters. I hate myself for taking so long to decide this and for still not ending the story. I hope you can be satisfied with what I am 100% finished on so far. The rest is still in progress.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her stomach gently as she stared at the sky. The clouds were slowly breaking apart, bringing more sun. The breeze was cool and welcoming as it swept through her hair, her headscarf long lost. Anyway she didn't feel like getting a new one. A finger absently traced the small scar above her eye and when she realized this, she stopped and put her hands to her stomach…she didn't feel a thing.

'How long has it been since I found out?' she questioned herself mentally. 'A month and a half surely…yet little has changed…' she frowned, massaging the bulge in her middle. Suddenly little hands were tugging on her sleeve. She looked down, smiling faintly a pair of eyes met her own.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Complained a young boy, his black hair falling into his eyes as he shook his head side to side and began to head butt Kagome's leg. "I want fish." He demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped the child of six years on his head.

"Akahito how many times have I told you not to-"

"I know," he said, blue eyes staring up at her as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "But I want to." He said. It always amazed Kagome how well he could speak for a child.

But then again this was Naraku's son she was looking at.

The boy probably had the best tutor in the country. "Please?" he gave her a sad look and let his bottom lip quiver as he squeezed her hand again.

Kagome sighed but smiled. "All right," she said. "This time I'll let that go but next time you can't do it again. Your father would disapprove of such behavior. Now come. Let's get you something to eat." She said as she began to lead him towards the kitchen. He smiled and followed along, dragging with him a small and light wooden sword.

When they reached the dining hall, Naraku was settling down with a cup of tea. In front of him were many scrolls and letters that he was in the process of reading and writing.

"Father!" Akahito yelled as he saw him. He let go of Kagome's hand and ran towards Naraku, but his father raised a hand to stop the boy before he had a chance to leap on him.

"I've told you time and time again not to be so loud when I'm working. Run along, Akahito. I have no time for play." He said in his usual careless voice. He looked up to Kagome and frowned.

"Really now, teach the boy some manners." He said. "But then again, you aren't the best at that either are you, Kagome?"

Kagome ignored him and opened her arms to Akahito so that he could run into them. He looked sad at being rejected so harshly by the man he adored. She bowed her head to Naraku and walked on towards the kitchen, intent on getting the child something to eat.

Akahito rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and watched as they walked farther away from his father. "So it's true then," he whispered.

"What's true?" she asked, taking a left and walking down a long hall.

"Father doesn't likes me very much," he said sadly, "I hear servants talk about how he wishes he never sired me,"

Kagome stopped walking and pulled him away from her shoulder so that she could look in his eyes.

"That's not true, Akahito. Your father loves you very much and you know that. It's just that sometimes…" she hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Sometimes he just gets stressed with his work and he takes his attitude out on other people."

Though she wouldn't deny that what he had heard had some truth to it. She had heard others talk about the child too. Of course she had quieted them at once with a sharp scolding but it wasn't as if they took it too seriously…

"Oh," he replied, his voice still low. "Yeah but sometimes-"

"Sometimes he just needs some time to rest before he wants to play with you," Kagome cut him off, walking again. "I'm sure that after dinner if you go in with two of your wooden swords he'd love to have a match," she said, rubbing his back.

"You think so?"

It was a long shot, Kagome knew, but if she just talked to Naraku before that then maybe she could make this work. "I know so."

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you mommy." Kagome looked straight ahead as she continued to walk, about to enter the kitchen. She felt a smile creep on her face.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he slapped the back of his brother's head, making brandy spray out his mouth and all over the table.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha nearly screamed. "Is your brain leaking or something?"

"I thought I told you to clean yourself up." Sesshomaru said, face tight with annoyance. "You have absolutely no class, no charisma, or any worth."

"Says the lord with his head stuck up his ass." Inuyasha coughed and took a swig of brandy. "Relax my stupid brother. You always get so prissy when these social events come around. Where we going this year?" he asked. Last year the annual banquet had been held at their mansion and Sesshomaru had been on an emotional roller coaster.

Anger and hatred being the emotions.

It always irked him when people he didn't know were in his home and around his things. Yet at the same time he hated to go to someone else's property and mingle among the obvious inferior lords.

"Northern Lands," he replied. "Koga's domain I believe"

"_Koga!"_ Inuyasha yelled, knocking over a pitcher of water that was on the table. "That filthy mutt rules the Northern lands?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "He took over three summers ago, don't you know anything?"

"_WHAT?" _ Inuyasha yelled again. "Three years? _THREE? _And I just now find out? No. Not-uh how the fuck did he conquer over Hiten?"

"You can ask him when we get there." Sesshomaru said and turned. "Now get ready, we depart in an hour,"

"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha complained. "That fool deserves to be a stable boy...of a stable boy! I don't need him bragging in my face because he thinks he has more power than me."

"Fine. Don't come. I'll have one less idiot to deal with." Sesshomaru began walking again, ignoring how Inuyasha went on about his enemy.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Inuyasha mumbled. "He used to storm in here like he owned the place…and he had the fuckin' nerve to lay his hands on Kagome one time. I would have ripped his throat out if she hadn't made me sit down…"

Sesshomaru paused.

Kagome…He hadn't thought about her in a while…two days probably. Would she be in the Northern lands? It was a possibility…not likely but still a possibility. If he had remembered correctly she hadn't been allowed to return to Naraku, therefore moving elsewhere. Perhaps North?

Her image was so fuzzy in his mind. How long had it been since he'd last set eyes on her? Way longer since the last time he'd seen her smile…it seemed that whenever he could recall a memory of her with him, she was crying…because of him.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs, searching for his servant, Jaken, to go and prepare a few choice belongings. He didn't even bother with Inuyasha…

* * *

(The next day)

"Mommy!" Akahito groaned out as he head butted her leg again, the next day.

Kagome sighed impatiently. "Akahito how many times must I tell you not to do that?" she asked, her voice showing her annoyance. "Really now, you must grow out of-"

"Trying to knock you over?" he finished eagerly.

"Well yes," she admitted. "That too. But you also have to stop-"

"Interrupting-"

"Yes." She said and grabbed his hand. "And that's not all." She began to pull him along towards the bathing hall. He started dragging his feet, trying to pull away from her.

"Akahito stop it!" She yelled. "I have to get you ready to travel with your father for the banquet in two nights and we have much to do but right now you need a bath and after that you have to-"

Like most six year olds, Akahito began to throw a childish tantrum, he began hitting Kagome's leg and pulling back furiously, scowling as she tried to get him to the hot springs.

"I don't want a bath!"

"I won't have you smelling like a pig!"

"I LIKE PIGS!"

"AKAHITO BEHAVE!"

He was suddenly turned around and slapped, the blow nothing serious but shocking him all the same. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he looked up, his face turning into a frown. Naraku looked down at him, eyes narrow and face grim.

"Such a disgrace for a child of such high status to be acting as a mere and unruly commoner. Surely you have been taught better then that," he said, his voice distant and cold.

Kagome bit her lip and stepped forward. "Naraku-Sama it was my fault,"

"Of course it was," Naraku said, his gaze flicking to her. "You spoil the boy. No wonder he won't obey anyone. Stop encouraging his bad behavior with hugs and smiles. When I chastise him about running don't give him a hug and come to me, asking me to make time for him. That's not what you're here for. You are here to look after my son not to teach him how to disobey his father."

Once again he turned his look down to the boy with silent tears. "You are to listen to her. You are to take a bath and then you are to report to your teacher for afternoon studies. If I see or hear your behavior has not improved then I will remove my inheritance from you and bear me another son leaving you in shame and disgrace for the rest of your life. Don't think I'll hesitate to sending you back to the south, boy. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy didn't answer. He wiped his face with his sleeve and bit his bottom lip, a habit he picked up from Kagome when ever she was nervous, scared, or in a rush.

"I said _do I make myself clear_?"

Again he wouldn't answer. Naraku narrowed his eyes and roughly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder but Kagome, who had been saving up her nerve to say something, intervened.

"Like crystal," she said and grabbed the boy up; bouncing him gently as he automatically put his arms around her neck. "Now if you will excuse us-"

"I want to see you after you send him off to the tutor," Naraku said harshly. "I mean it."

Kagome swallowed and nodded, "I um…" she had lost her nerve. Somehow his narrowed eyes and grim yet placid expression reminded her of someone else she once knew…someone she had once loved…

Naraku turned and walked away, hands clenched in a fist so tight he looked as off he'd break his own wrist.

"Told you he hates me," Akahito hissed in her ear

"Nonsense," Kagome assured "He's just stressed about the banquet tonight" she explained as she turned and walked away towards the bath springs once more. She would admit that she was overly protective and concerned about the child but she did not spoil him!

Did she?

* * *

"You may not be a servant any more but that does not give you the right to disrespect me in front of my son." Naraku said crossly. By now Kagome had done what was requested of her and they were alone. Again Kagome summoned up her nerve and put aside her fear, talking back in a voice she never talked to Naraku before.

"What son?" she asked. "As far as I'm concerned he's just a child you push around!"

"That's none of your concern!"

"The hell it is!" Kagome yelled back. "You should hear him, Naraku! He thinks you hate him! Akahito is only six years old-"

"It teaches him discipline."

"It teaches him a lack of self love and a lack of self-respect!" she argued. "I shouldn't have to come to you and beg you to play with him for just ten minutes at the most! I shouldn't have to be so nice to him because everyone else sees him as the heir of the Eastern Lands!"

"He is the heir!" Naraku said slamming his fist down on the desk. "And no child of mine, let they be bastard or not, let they be _hanyou_ or not can ever act like that in the public eye! He must show respect and obedience at all times! You're lucky I even considered picking you to raise my child when you so obviously are no proper woman-"

"Oh yes! Thank you great Naraku-Sama for bestowing this honor on me! Thank you for making me watch how cruel you can actually be to your own child"

"I never asked for a child! I hate children! I hate bothering with them at all. That damn mother of his did this to me. Dying after his birth-"

"Is that why you sent the poor thing away?" Kagome yelled so furiously that her throat began to feel soar. "What education can other manors teach him that you can't? The boy barely knows you and you're not giving him a good first impression if you want my opinion-"

"Which I do not," Naraku said calmly. "He's old enough to cope. That's the only reason I had him returned to me. I want nothing to do with other than preparing him to take over my possessions." He growled. "And don't think that because I have provided you with an education that you may say and do what so pleases you, _Lady_ Kagome."

"I don't." Kagome replied, her voice also gaining back its calm demeanor.

"Oh?" Naraku asked. "Raising your voice to your lord is respectful now? And since when are we not on proper terms when you address me? How dare you refer to me as my first name only? Perhaps I will pull you from the task of taking care of Ahkito-"

"Akahito"

"Don't interrupt me, girl. As I was saying, perhaps I will pull you from caring for him and have you work as just an educated hand in the fields. You owe me more than I should have given you. Not to mention, giving you such as a chance as giving you back to Sesshomaru. It seems you can't do anything right. Do you really expect me to care for you and that _thing_ on its way? Your going to bear a child with no husband, I suggest you start showing more respect to the person who will take care of you."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Was he serious? Was he that low down as to bring up Sesshomaru? True, she was over the fact that he would never be hers but did he think that she didn't hurt? Every day she thought about him…about what her life would be if she had been with him…and yes she was with child but her baby was not a _thing!_

"How dare you-"

"No. How dare _you_," Naraku said. "Letting him call you his mother? What in hell are you thinking?"

By the expression on the girl's face Naraku knew he had caught her. "Didn't think I'd find out?" he asked. "Kagome, I know you've raised him from the day he was returned but you cannot take him as your own child. Just because he doesn't have a mother it gives you no reason to take him in as your own. It's degrading to my pride, having a noble calling a servant his mother"

"Degrading?" Kagome said, taken aback. "Having someone show your son affection is degrading to your pride? He's only been here three months and already he's disgraced you! Why can't you just let him be a child?" Kagome asked.

"The point is it's unacceptable," Naraku said firmly. "No matter how much you want it to be, you will never be the mother he lost. You're not a real replacement either. So I suggest you stop acting like it."

Kagome shook her head. "Naraku-Sama," she said gently. "You've got to under-"

"You're dismissed."

"But he needs a mother!"

"You are _dismissed!" _He said more firmly. He clenched his fists, small clouds of purplish-black swirling around them. "Do not regret the mistake of me telling you a third time." He said. When she still stood there, staring at him, the miasma around his hands began to spread out, dancing around her feet.

"Yes My Lord," she grounded out through clenched teeth. She turned and left, without bowing which was another act of disobedience to someone of more important status.

Important yes, but in her eyes, someone who didn't deserve her respect.

* * *

Later that evening, Naraku was making the final preparations to depart. It would be a full day and a half day before they arrived in the Northern Lands. Kagome was holding Akahito's hand while rubbing her stomach with the other.

"Is something the matter momm-" Akahito sensed his father's eyes on him and changed what he was about to say. "Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't travel well in carriages..." she whispered. "It upsets me."

Naraku's eyes flicked to her. "You'll have to get over it. The boy is to come and you come too if you are to look after him. I will not be caught caring for him at this idiotic fiasco."

"Why can't we _all_ just stay?" Kagome asked, realized she was talking back again, and bowed down slightly. "I apologize…I didn't mean to-"

"Because he's got to learn how to act at these events if he ever wants to rule my lands. Now get in. Both of you, or I shall make you ride on top."

It was a fairly bumpy, uncomfortable, and cramped day and a half ride to the Northern Lands. Mostly because of the rocky terrain they encountered once they left the Eastern Boarders.

Many many times Naraku lost his patience with both woman and child, due to Kagome's travel sickness and Akahito tiny bladder. Which is why he distanced himself from them as soon as they arrived, making sure that Koga would supply them with their own rooms and that his would come with a study. It was surprising news that they would be staying longer than the banquet but a week at most.

Because they arrived together, many people mistook Kagome as Lady of Eastern lands, treating her with more royalty than she deserved. Since Naraku avoided them as much as possible, he couldn't control the matter that Kagome received her own set of servants and wardrobe, having every need fulfilled for her especially since she was with child.

Naraku's second child they assumed.

Well if having a bath prepared for you, and not having to walk to the kitchens to get food, let alone the fact that all the beautiful clothes in her wardrobe was made for her, Kagome wouldn't protest…much. She must admit though, with so much special treatment she felt as if she were lying to them all…which is why within the day she began to run or hide from any servant whenever the chance came to call because she felt guilty.

This was what she was doing at the moment, running from servants who wanted to measure her for more outfits. They truly believed that once a lady wore something, she should never wear it again…which is why Kagome packed a few kimonos away under her futon so she could bring home with her. It was silly! They were all so intricate in design and so hardly worked on…and for them to just throw it away like that! What a waste!

This was a sign of her true mentality. Only a woman who had to work for a living would ever think of saving worn cloth. A Lady would be pleased. Kagome would simply roll her eyes at the ignorance of hard work and keep the beautiful material to be worn another day...

Though now the pregnant woman ducked around a sharp corner and collided with what seemed to be a wall of stone. Disappointed, she rubbed her nose. She had been losing the young girls who had been trying to measure her for more outfits. She had five of them already wasn't that enough…oh no…unless they burned them like the last two she had to try on…

"Ow," Kagome muttered. She had been floored. The wall of stone in front of her shifted and grunted a little. The servants who had given chase turned the corner and gasped, bowing low

"Good day Master Koga," they said together. Kagome rolled her eyes at them, deciding it was time to teach these people how to defy and dawdle a little more.

"Oi, watch where you're going girl."

Kagome rubbed her head and looked up to see that her wall of stone was no wall at all…but a man. Well a demon actually.

One she knew.

* * *

"So Koga, you own all this now?" Kagome breathed as she sipped her tea, looking around his abode. "It's huge! And the scenery is so beautiful it's to kill for!"

"I did kill for it," Koga, bragged, casting his charming yet somewhat clueless smile. "No, Kagome it wasn't easy becoming the ruler of this land. I had to fight for it…with my bare hands."

"Oh," she said managing to sound surprised. Rumor was he'd battled the previous Lord's brother, who was mentally ill at the time because of hair problems and fell easily. The older brother, Hiten, stricken with grief and anger soon joined his brother in the grave by taking a knife to his heart…Koga had then seized the mansion, inheriting the land.

"How brave of you," she said, letting him have his moment of victory. "It must have been frightful."

"Nah," he smiled, placing a hand to the back of his gruff hair. "It was nothin'"

"Tell me about it," she muttered under her breath and took a sip. She hadn't seen Koga in years! Three at the most… he used to visit Sesshomaru with trading business and had often taken pains to seek her out and talk to her. Trying to swoon her with marriage and such the like. Of course, Inuyasha didn't take to well to the wolf demon.

"And I see you've finally taken your place as a woman and settled down, Kagome but you could have done better as my woman."

Kagome blinked, clearly confused. "Huh?"

Koga ruffled her hair. Apparently he hadn't learned the ways of Lords and Ladies yet. A Lord was not supposed to touch a Lady in public. It was inappropriate…but then again Kagome wasn't actually a Lady…Just an educated woman. And Koga wasn't really a Lord…just the guy who took over.

"Having children for Naraku must be difficult. I've already met your son; he's a smart kid, the half demon punk. Said I had iota's of intelligence hiding somewhere in my head." Koga smiled. "He's right though, don't you think?"

Kagome choked back a laugh, realizing that Akahito had insulted him and Koga took it as a compliment. "Koga, the last time you've seen me was three summers ago and Akahito is nearly seven. How could I possibly be his mother?" she asked.

"Well," Koga said with a smile. "Figured and realized it must've been a concubine thing. He's your son even if your not the mother, right?"

Maybe not the right type of realization.

He reached over and placed his hand on Kagome's stomach, who jumped back at first then eyed him suspiciously.

"But what about this one?" he asked. "It's a full demon right? Naraku's?"

Kagome gasped. "You can tell?" she asked. A month and a half months into her term and only the slightest bulge in her stomach. She was beginning to think something was wrong. But the fact that Koga could tell it was alive…and a demon was amazing.

But not so amazing that he thought Naraku sired it.

"Well yeah," he scoffed. "I can hear the heartbeat…it's faint but it's there. And the demon aura is incredible. It almost makes my fur rise! Can't you hear?"

Kagome looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently, avoiding his hand. "No," she whispered. Her baby…a demon…was alive. She smiled, gratefully. Demon or not the child was hers. Only hers.

Koga smiled and rubbed her stomach too before withdrawing his claws. "Well it's there…a healthy but faint heartbeat. You think you're big now? Wait until your seventh moon. You'll be huge!" he said expanding his hands in an over exaggerated gesture.

Kagome frowned. "I'm big?" she asked. She plucked at her left cheek. Seriously? Was she fat? She was wasn't she? Fat…oh man. Kagome sighed pulled at the skin on her arm. When she let it go it shook slightly. She was fat…fat fat FAT!

Apparently Koga hadn't learned what to say to pregnant women either…

* * *

The night of the annual banquet was a grand one. Every Lord from every important region was there, dressed to show their riches off to the others. The major ones, Lord Naraku of the East, Lord Sesshomaru of the west, Lord Koga of the North, and Lady Yura of the South.

As tradition followed, every lady and lord present was to represent the colors of their lands by wearing the proper attire in the proper hue. For the east, it was a clash of dark colors. Black and Purple. For the West, light colors of white, yellow, and red. The South sported black and red, and the North wore the brown that matched the mountain forest soil, changing from Hiten's color of electric yellow and black.

At the start of the event, everyone turned and bowed to the Supreme four Lords as a sign of respect before women, summoned to entertain, picked up their wooden flutes and began to play.

"I don't see why this fancy stuff is needed," Koga said to Yura as Lords and their ladies walked by, nodding their heads.

"It shows respect," Yura said holding a crimson colored comb in her hands. "Nothing represents the strength of our power more than this," she whispered, excited. "It's like the strands of weak little hairs coming together in the scalp to become strong. We are the scalps, my dear. Without us, why all those weak little hairs would fall apart,"

Koga shrugged. "Best way to show strength and respect is to fight your way to the top," he explained his own opinion. "I don't see how pretty hair shows that,"

"Obviously," Yura huffed holding one of his rough locks in her hand. "Your hair screams for mercy," she said and left him.

Koga sighed. He'd been dealing with these boring parties ever since he took over the N.L. Now this was his fourth and it bored him beyond belief. These guys needed to lighten up…and he needed someone to wrestle with.

"You dirty mutt, I should have known you'd try and mingle with your betters. Look at you, a miserable cur out of place,"

He turned towards the voice, happier than he had been in months, but he scowled instead.

"Well well, look who it is. the half-pint runt coming back to challenge the big dog. Long time no see Inuyasha,"

Kagome and Akahito simultaneously sighed as they stood in the far back corner, watching all the adults mingle with each other. They took turns squeezing each other's hands in a private game to keep the other from falling asleep on their feet.

Akahito squeezed Kagome's hand, and chocked back his laugh as she pretended to be asleep and jump up with an unladylike snort. She smiled at him and winked squeezing back before releasing.

Squeeze.

"Do you think we'll have to stay for long?" the boy whispered.

Release.

"I hope not," Kagome whispered back. "This is absolutely dreadful. I don't see how you could have fun here with all these boring adults."

"You're an adult too aren't you?" The boy asked. Kagome giggled.

"16 summers is pretty old I guess," she mused. " But it's nothing compared to everyone else in here," She squeezed and released his hand, making it his turn. "Demons always outlive humans by hundreds maybe even thousands of years,"

"Well they don't look so old," he replied, already knowing this from his studies. "And even if they are, you're more fun."

Squeeze.

"Awww," she said and bent to kiss his forehead. "That's so sweet of you,"

Release.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Both turned to see Naraku walking towards them. Kagome bowed her head slightly, and bit her bottom lip. He looked handsome tonight. His attire guaranteed his wealth, the black and purple blending into a mesh of dark colors. The material seemed soft as it gave him the fit of someone important and cunning.

Kagome squeezed and released Akahito's hand automatically.

"Why do you not wear the colors of your lands, Kagome?" he asked, eyeing her clothes. True to the fact. Kagome's outfit was nothing close to the dark colors chosen to be the banner of Eastern Lands. Instead she wore white, with traces of red and yellow, representing the Western Lands in which she had been born and raised.

"It's an old habit," she replied, forgetting all formality. "My father used to come to these banquets, to represent the soldiers of the West…sometimes he took me along with him as long as I stayed quiet…I always wore these colors."

Naraku made a small "hmm" sound before a stiff "Very well," then he eyes his son.

Squeeze.

Akahito wore exactly what had been chosen for him. A complete outfit of black silk, fitted over with a tiny dark purple vest, showing the bold dark colors of the East well enough. Though his clothes were a little wrinkled and disarranged due to the play he had done in them moments before the events had started. As soon as he arrived he'd been taken up by the village children and for the first time, and a second time after he changed, and had played a game of kick ball with them all thanks to Kagome teaching him how.

"Oh me, oh my!" came a sweetly surprised expression as Lady Yura walked up to the trio and kissed Naraku's cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair. "So soft and well managed, what pretty hair you've kept over the year,"

Naraku stepped away from the woman and cast a spiteful glare. He didn't like when people touched him…or his hair.

Yura licked her lips, ignoring his angry glance and set her eyes over to the girl and child. When she looked at Akahito he only squeezed Kagome's hand tighter.

"And who is the child with short hair so fair?" she asked, bowing down to stare into his young eyes. He backed up, and she hissed playfully.

"He is my heir, the girl my servant to watch him" Naraku said, lacking any emotion. "He must learn how to act at these events." He didn't even call the boy his son…he was just something to carry out a legacy. Someone to rule out after his death and nothing more.

"Well nothing to fear little one," she whispered, her comb coming out and reaching for his scalp. Before it reached within two inches of him the comb turned to fire. "Your one of us,"

Akahito yelped and clung to Kagome, who pulled him against her and scowled. "You're scaring him." she spat to Lady Yura of the South. "He's just a child." Her tone was disrespectful and loud. Many people close by looked over, distracted from whatever they were doing.

Yura froze, then casted an angry look Kagome's way. Her eyes burned red. "Oh me…oh my," she said, her tone dark. "It seems we have a girl who doesn't know her place,"

She stood up straight and the hairs on Kagome's neck began to rise and tingle.

"And such a pretty little human too…I will treasure your skull once I hold it in my hands," she said, holding the blazing comb out, aiming to strike.

She struck out, the fire barely reaching Kagome's nose before Naraku caught her hand. "Leave her be," he said, tone forever serious. "She belongs to me and therefore must be taught by me," his eyes met with Kagome's and he frowned. "And I grow tired of trying,"

Yura smiled. "Then let me," she suggested, the flame of her comb growing. "I'll set it straight."

"It?" Kagome asked. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Kagome was positive she was just some obnoxious demon Lady of an inferior Lord in the Southern region. "Oh so now I'm an it! Listen here bitch-"

At this point a hand was slapped over her mouth. Everyone looked to see where it came from. Naraku scowled, Yura blinked losing her anger, and Akahito jumped.

"Oh my! What pretty hair you have!" Yura cooed as she leaped on the demon, running her fingers through his silver hair, and sighing. "But you don't treat it right…such a shame."

"Inuyasha," Naraku acknowledged with a crisp coldness. "Glad to see you so…well,"

Inuyasha gave Naraku a nod. "Nice to see your still a bastard, Naraku," he said. "Now if you'll excuse _us_," at the last word he roughly pushed Yura off him and pulled Kagome to him.

Yura suddenly remembered her anger and her eyes burned crimson. "I own that girl's head," she hissed. "She shall not go unpunished for her boldness,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh look what we have here! She's wearing the colors of the Western Lands. That means she belongs to my brother's domain I believe," he mockingly bowed. "Allow me to punish my subject, Lady Yura of the South."

A muffled comment came from Kagome, for Inuyasha had still not removed is hand. She pulled at his grip to her mouth but it was no use. Her eyes were big and she started shaking a little.

"Yes, Kagome it's _the _Lady of the South," he said, a big smile on his face. "Now if you'll both excuse us…"

"No," said Yura. "I want her dead. Now." She demanded. "Besides, she belongs to the East," she said smugly. She had heard what Naraku said when introducing his boy.

Naraku made a light shrug. "The girl can go, but the boy stays," he said, signaling to his son. Akahito clung to Kagome's hand as if his life depended on it. Kagome tried to intervene, her words still muffled by Inuyasha's claw. Though it was obvious at how loud she was and how her eyes widened even more that she didn't want the boy to go.

"You come to me when he's done with you," Naraku said, snatching Akahito away by his collar. The child made a small whine before releasing his friend's hand and slouching behind his father.

Yura shook with anger. "I demand justice!"

Naraku turned and began to walk, ignoring her completely. Akahito followed, pouting the whole time.

"I will not stand for this!" she cried.

Inuyasha turned and began to walk, also ignoring her. Kagome was dragged against her will.

Yura shook with fury. She grabbed the person nearest to her and found her way to their neck, squeezing hard enough that she broke skin and blood began to pour out over her hand. The person, a human male, expired quickly and dropped to the floor when she released him. The body began to burn and sizzle, the skin and muscle melting away to leave a perfect skeleton. Yura licked the blood off her hand and scowled as the demons around her clapped. Furious, she walked off, hoping that someone would get in her way.

She was in the mood for killing.

* * *

Kagome tried to yell out when she was slammed against the wall. She gave Inuyasha a look of disbelief and said something muffled as Inuyasha growled, glaring at her. He pulled her away from the wall slightly and pushed her into it again, making her jolt with a sharp quick pain. They were outside now, in the gardens of the North under a balcony that led back to where they had came from.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Inuyasha asked, pressing against her in a rage. His hand pressed against her mouth even harder, making her lips ache. "What the fuck was you thinking? There are only eleven humans here out of hundreds of demons! You are a minority, Kagome. No one would give a shit if you died!" he said. "Your so fucking lucky I was nearby about to kick that wolf's ass otherwise you'd be dead,"

"Hmmuph muph mmm muph muph" was her reply. "HUN HUMPH!"

Inuyasha growled and removed his hand. "What" he asked, angrily "the fuck did you just say?"

Kagome gasped, rubbing her abused mouth with her fingers and thumping Inuyasha in his chest with her other hand. "I said 'what the hell's your problem, THAT HURT," she repeated. "You don't have to be so rough, you jerk."

"That's what you get for being so dense," he said, grumpily. He crossed his arms and pouted angrily. "Stupid girl, didn't you know who she-"

Though her next move threw him off as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He blinked and quickly blushed. Fending off his fondness for her and trying to keep hold of the anger…he must stay angry…he must not let her get away with her behavior…

"I've missed you," she whispered.

This only added to his embarrassment as his mind went blank. Awkwardly he placed an arm around her and patted her back. "Uh…yeah. Same here." He said…now what was he supposed to be doing? Something about being angry…

Kagome breathed in deeply, taking in the masculine smell of her friend. There were tears in her eyes, even though all she felt was a huge surge of happiness. She remembered the last time she saw him…he was trying to save her from more heartbreak and she hadn't listened…and she had faced the consequences. Now she hugged him as close as she could get, making Inuyasha nearly gasp.

He pushed her away and bent down, grabbing her stomach and pressing an ear over her navel.

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha…" she said in a low voice. "There's something you ought to know-"

"I don't fucking believe this," he whispered. He turned and buried his face in her stomach, taking in deep breaths and exhaling, his breathing ticking Kagome.

She tried not to laugh. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Inuyasha stop!"

He stood up to face her, face red with anger…or was that embarrassment as well? "Y-y-your-"

"Going to have a baby," Kagome nodded. "Yes. I know."

"B-b-but that means y-y-you-" he pointed to her shakily "a-a-and Ses-Sessho-"

Kagome nodded again.

Inuyasha went pale.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "I'm a few moons into it," she said calmly. "And I'm fine with the whole situation." She took a breath. "But please don't look down upon me for not getting married. I would love it if you supported me on this."

Inuyasha looked at her, still with silent shock and suddenly grabbed her, embracing her tightly. She fell into it, hugging back and releasing small tears that managed to get through her closed eyes. Inuyasha was always there for her. No matter what…and it felt good. She had always felt safe with him…and felt confidence when he was behind her 100%. If she knew she had him then come what may, she could survive.

Inuyasha gently ran his fingers through her hair. He was shocked but strangely happy. _Happy_. Actually glad to learn that Kagome was with child…but it wasn't his. He loved Kagome, he really did. More than life itself… at first he had a crush on her, was real flustered whenever she smiled at him or just by the slightest touch from her. But when he learned that her eyes were set to Sesshomaru, his crush died after a while…and was replaced by a strong and fierce brotherly love. If he couldn't have her then he'd protect her…and make her happy…and do what was right for her. She was apart of his soul, the light in his heart that made him swell with endless joy. She was the only person who had ever been kind to him and had liked him for who he was…and had believed in him. And now it was time to get her back in his life…and to get his nephew…or niece a father.

"Kagome," he said gently. "I've got to tell him,"

She knew whom he was talking about and he felt her stiffen. She gently drew away.

"No," she said, eyes filling up with tears as she frowned. "No! Why?"

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders. "Kagome, Sesshomaru's got to know. He has to take responsibility-"

"No!" she yelled and pulled fully away from him. "I can do this by myself. I don't want his help in anything," she said, the tears coming out. "I don't want him to know a thing."

"What do you expect me to do?" Inuyasha asked. "Keep this a secret? Kagome you're having a baby! Another life! How do you think you can possibly support yourself?"

"I'll find a way," she sobbed. "Just don't tell on me," she tried wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't want him to know," she cried, her voice sounding a bit higher. "Please don't tell Sesshomaru,"

Inuyasha pulled her close again. "I have to," he whispered. She grabbed onto the front of his clothes and cried. A moment ago she was so happy! Now she was scared and distraught. Pregnancy had put her even more intact with her emotions and now she was overwhelmed with the thought of Sesshomaru finding out about her baby. He'd take it away from her! She knew he would! Wisk it away to the cold home he lived in as soon as it was born.

"Please," she begged, gripping tighter. She mumbled a little as she spoke. "Don't take my baby away," the mere words made her tears harsher as she sobbed again. "I don't want to lose my baby,"

Inuyasha blinked away his own tears that were in his eyes. She sounded so broken and desperate. Did she really fear Sesshomaru knowing about this that much? He squeezed tightly, and felt her bulge against his own stomach. He knew what he had to do…She was still so young and incapable of taking care of a child on her own. This was for the best…

Right?


	5. Finished with you

_

* * *

The kiss, the touch, of which I love so much, has forever gone away. Replaced with pain from your once warm heart, yet still forever I will stay…_

Part 1 of the end is finally here. Yes this and the next chapter is ONE WHOLE CHAPTER and there may be an epilogue coming. I don't know yet. Enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes as he slowly moved his way from the center of the room and towards the balcony that led to the gardens and the river. There were idiots…everywhere…talking to him, praising him, bowing to him, _and suffocating _him. He wanted to kill each and every single one of them. What made it fun for him was just how he would kill each of them…a decapitated head here…a burnt body there…a suffocated carcass on the floor…

Someone was pushed into him and without thinking, or caring, Sesshomaru sent the person flying over the heads of other people and into a nearby wall. When they heard a crash, the people around him clapped as if he'd done a trick.

Idiots.

Sesshomaru nearly sighed and actually rolled his eyes as he turned and began walking away, glaring at anyone who dared to follow. He was restless and agitated and he wanted to take a walk. Alone.

He left the party with no problems and continued on towards the river, his footsteps quiet on the marble ground below him. The night sky was clear, and the stars danced above his head as the sound of the nearby rushing river was soon heard. Finally he reached the edge of the balcony and turned to go down the staircase.

Then he paused.

Automatically, his nose picked up two mingling scents…he knew those scents. One was Inuyasha…the other…

"I can do this by myself. I don't want his help in anything,"

He heard. He gently cocked his head to the side and listened harder.

"I don't want him to know a thing."

"What do you expect me to do? Keep this a secret? Kagome you're having a baby! Another life! How do you think you can possibly support yourself?"

Sesshomaru's brow creased. That voice was definitely Inuyasha's…and he was talking to Kagome, the other scent he had picked up instinctively.

"I'll find a way, just don't tell on me, I don't want him to know,"

Sesshomaru heard her reply. He placed his hands on the railing and looked below. He could barely see the material of Inuyasha's clothes, and the top of his head. There were far beneath the balcony, possibly Kagome being against the wall.

Inuyasha was talking in a hushed type of tone while Kagome was getting hysterical.

Then her voice got a bit higher. "Please don't tell Sesshomaru,"

He gripped the railing slightly. Not tell him? Not let him know something this important?

"I have to," he heard Inuyasha say. Well for once the little bastard was being responsible. Something with importance of this magnitude would have to be told to him. He had to deal with this responsibly, now that he knew. Sesshomaru would have to make a choice, concerning the welfare of the child. _HIS _child_._

He listened harder now, because both of them had become quiet when talking. He barely heard Kagome whisper his name and something else…and then everything went silent except for the sound of her quiet sobbing.

His grip greatly increased on the railing as he tried to listen for anything else they would say. He was so tense at the moment, so excitedly anticipating the next words that were to come out of either of their mouths, that the railing crumbled beneath his demonic power and bits of it fell to the ground beneath.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped when this happened and Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him protectively as he walked forward and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down on him.

He did not look happy at all.

* * *

"Ah, Master Naraku! How fares your days since I've left your side?" came a man clad in black and purple. He did a small bow and looked over to Akahito and winked. The boy hid behind his father, peering back.

Naraku managed to do a halfhearted smile. "Well if it isn't Miroku," he laughed. "Come now, why act as if you like me boy? I sense your hatred coming off in waves for how I disciplined your grandfather and father," he looked to Miroku's hand, where beads were tightly wrapped around it. "And you,"

"And the generation of sons after me," Miroku said as if it were nothing. He smiled. "Yes I do admit I would love to rip out your heart and make you eat it."

"Better. Honest _slaves_ will live longer." He said but for some odd reason threw a look to his son. "What brings you here Miroku?" Naraku asked turning away form the boy and back to the monk.

"Well I'm here to pay my respects to the four lords," he said. "And it was along the way during my travels," he looked at Akahito and frowned. "Do you not remember me young lad?"

"I remember you plenty monk. You are the one who taught Kagome…I used to come along to the lessons," he explained the last bit to his father.

"Then why hide behind him?" Miroku asked as he leaned down. "And just where is Lady Kagome, how does my student fair?"

"My, young monk. So many questions," Naraku said, directing the man's gaze back up to him.

"In age I'm younger, not in skill." Miroku replied venomously. "Do not treat me as a if I were a child."

Naraku let go of his son's hand and pushed the boy back slightly. "Men fight what they are afraid of, children run. You've been running from me, Miroku. Why do you not fight the only thing that can kill the piece of living hell attached to your hand?" he smiled dangerously. "Is it because your grandfather and father failed to kill me and lost their lives to me?" he taunted. He made a fist in each hand and miasma began spewing from his wrists. "Or is it that you wish to fight but you have no son to continue in your place if you fail?"

The beads on Miroku's hand flexed slightly.

Naraku held out his hands to the monk and the miasma traveled across to him, dancing and wrapping itself around his neck and stinging his eyes. Naraku laughed.

"For as long as I live you shall feel the pain of your grandfather's curse upon your hand and the burden of his and his sons failure upon your shoulders, and until you fight and die like the rest of your bloodline then you will always merely be a child in my eyes."

Miroku fled, running out from the cloud of miasma that had thickly formed around his head. It had covered everything in front of him and as he looked into it he saw the most disturbing images. He raced outside, pushing past anyone who was in his way as his head throbbed along with his hand.

Until finally he reached the river and fell over, retching into the water.

The images of his dead father and grandfather burning in his mind.

* * *

Kagome nearly cried out when Inuyasha once more slammed her against the wall.

"Wha-" she tried to speak but his hand pressed hard over her mouth. He cast his glance behind him and Kagome followed his eyes and noticed that a large piece of what appeared to be marble had fallen down onto the grass.

Inuyasha took his hand off her mouth and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet as he slowly backed up, out from under the balcony and looked upwards. He froze, if only for a second, and clenched his teeth, a small and pathetic growl coming from his throat.

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed, which didn't surprise him by much, was that Inuyasha's hair was starting to turn black. The ends were terribly dull silver and it was as if the color was slowly moving up to his scalp and shrinking his ears. He briefly looked up in the sky to search for a moon and when he didn't see one on such a cloudless night, he smirked.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as he looked up from the base of the balcony.

"I would think it would be beneath you to eavesdrop, Sesshomaru." His brother called bravely. "And since I assume you heard everything then you already know the good news."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat for in a flash, Sesshomaru was now down and in front of Inuyasha. Without even giving it a second thought, Kagome turned to her right and took off.

Suddenly there was a blast of extremely hot air that pushed her forward and caused her to fall. Her head swirled around to see a long yellow strip of energy pull back into Sesshomaru's hand as the ground right behind Kagome cleared of dust and dirt to reveal a small hole. He had struck out at her.

"Move another inch and I swear I'll never let you forget the feel of pain," his voice rang clear. All three of them knew it was directed to her, even though he looked at his brother.

Inuyasha growled protectively and stepped backwards to shield her.

"Do not blame her responsible for your actions," he grounded out. "She is _not_ to be harmed any more than she already has."

"What business of this is yours?" Sesshomaru glared sharply at his sibling. "You dare interfere with matters that belong to me? And on the night you are human, is this wise Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped and grabbed a lock of his hair, pulling it forward so that he could see that it was grey. As if just realizing, his ears, now on the side of his head popped, and his hearing dulled along with the sense in his nose. His claws still remained though they were looking dull.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. How could he have forgotten? _How_ had it been so easy for something this important to just slip right by him?

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, who hadn't yet picked herself up. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave us alo-"

"Inuyasha don't go-"

" Hold your tongue, _Kagome," _He snapped at her. She quieted immediately.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Inuyasha shouted and shoved his brother, sending him back by only a few inches. He could have done much more with his full power.

Sesshomaru growled, striking at Inuyasha in such a force that he flew off to the side and crashed into the wall a few meters away from Kagome, breaking it and slumping to the floor with a pile of rubble.

Kagome cried out helplessly, ignoring Sesshomaru's order and getting up running over to Inuyasha. She fanned her hands in front of her face until enough smoke cleared so that she could see.

He was coughing which meant he was still conscious. When it was clear enough to see, Kagome began pulling back some of the debris, for only his head and the top of his chest were visible. Some of his hair fell over one eye while the other one glinted dangerously as he openly grit his teeth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured to him, no longer crying or scared for herself but for the welfare of her friend. "Are you ok, are you badly hurt ?" she asked as she held up his head a bit.

"Come away from him," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I should have-"

"Hush Kagome," Inuyasha said with a grunt. "I'm fine." He said, and gasped loudly as rocks around him began to shift and fall off. He sat up more, until he was able to sit straight and he gripped his chest, for the red color of his clothes was darker there, and Kagome could tell that's where the major wound was. The direct hit from Sesshomaru.

"_Woman_, I said to come away." Sesshomaru repeated. "We have bigger things to discuss than him."

"Don't move okay?" Kagome continued to ignore Sesshomaru. "Oh look, your bleeding here too." She took a corner of her kimono and pressed it to his lip.

"I said I'm fine Kagome." Inuyasha said and gave her a firm look, trying not to show the painful grimace in his face. He had been too close the wall when he has knocked back and it was _thick_ for he still hadn't made a hole through the other side. The rocks were sharp and poked at his skin and he could tell as he moved that his back had been cut open and bruised very badly.

He slowly and carefully stood up, pushing Kagome's hands off of him and stumbled forward, staggering and falling on his hands and knees onto more of the rocks. The pain was absolutely overwhelming! And from one blow!

It was the damn new moon…He was human tonight. And as his demon powers faded, the pain in his body grew. His hair lost its final shine and turned into a coal black as his sharp claws retreated into his skin turning into dull nails. His breathing became labored and he growled with displeasure…

And then he fainted.

* * *

Kagome stared in complete shock. Within seconds she was by Inuyasha's side again, placing her hand against his back gently, as she gasped with relief. He was breathing.

Happily, her tears fell upon his face…but by the blood that was slowly seeping out through his clothes Kagome knew he was in trouble.

"We have to help him," she said loud enough so that Sesshomaru could hear. He was mildly surprised. Moments ago she was quivering with fear just by the sight of him. Now she acted as if she never once flinched when looking at him.

"I said we have to help him," she said more firmly as she tried to lift him off his stomach.

"I heard you the first time," he said calmly.

"Then get off your ass and do something!" she shouted. "God I am so sick of you making problems in people's lives!" the anger in her was rising. Where had all that fear gone? It seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as Kagome accidentally touched a wound. She retreated a little, then seeing that his blood had gotten to her hands, she went right back to trying to get him up. "We uh…" she began to mummer. "The river, we should get some water from the river and eh..." her mind raced frantically. " We'll need some bandages and em…" she looked to Sesshomaru, eyes pleading for him to do something.

He sighed and growled, annoyed about what he was about to do and walked over, grabbing up Inuyasha by the back of his neck and grabbing Kagome by her upper arm.

"Hold on," he growled at her. She hesitated before slowly grabbing onto his sleeve. And in Kagome's eyes, everything became a blur as Sesshomaru took off.

* * *

Miroku dipped his hand into the river and drank slowly as he calmed his nerves. He washed his face and finally stood, dusting off his clothes. Though that wouldn't do any good for in a flash he was rolling off to the side again as a strong and _fast_ demon ran right past him. A few feet away it stopped and turned back to look at him.

"You there," he said. "You are a monk are you not?" he asked.

Miroku recognized him immediately as the Lord Sesshomaru of Western Lands. "Eh, why yes I am." He said. He squinted to see that he was holding something…two human something's to be exact.

"I require your assistance," Sesshomaru said and came back to him, dumping the limp body of Inuyasha at his feet. Miroku looked down at the man then back at Sesshomaru and his eyes widened.

"Lady Kagome?" he called. The woman who clutched Sesshomaru tightly opened one eye to look at him and then the other. She gasped.

"Master Miroku?" she responded. "Oh thank god, can you help my friend here?" she asked and nearly glared at Sesshomaru for the way he had dropped his own brother. "I think he's really hurt,"

Miroku nodded and immediately went to Inuyasha, pressing two fingers against his neck. He opened the front of Inuyasha's hoari and deeply frowned at the black bruise that slowly seeped blood in a thick ooze.

"Help me get him inside," he said quickly. "I can tell he's lost a lot of blood."

* * *

Kagome paced outside the door while Sesshomaru leaned against a wall. He watched her closely as she walked, eyes never even blinking. Ever since Miroku, and some servants they acquired to help him, had kicked the girl out she had been a pacing wreck.

She stopped and looked at him. "This is all your fault you know," she said her hands flying about."Look at what you did to him" Kagome her voice quiet but her mind in utter and complete rage. "_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" _she shouted now_. _

He merely stared, face placid.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hard thump on the chest. He grabbed her hand to keep her from doing it again. "Help him!" she shouted.

"I've already done something I shouldn't have even bothered with," he said and gripped her wrist tighter. "It's been a while, Kagome. Perhaps you've forgotten how this works…you bow to me, treat me with respect," he squeezed harder. "And you do not give me orders."

Kagome struggled to pull away. She was more angry than scared. More upset than she had possibly ever been. The only man she ever knew, the only one who never treated her like she was dirt, was lying in a room, unconscious and practically bleeding to death!

"I hate you," she hissed.

"What?"

"I _hate_ you!" she repeated. Her eyes felt heavy with tears, not for her but for Inuyasha. "You have ruined _everything_ in my life," Kagome continued. "I can't take it anymore. You've been bad luck for me since the very day my father died fighting for your stupid war!"

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"_SHUT UP, _Sesshomaru. I am not done yet. You beat me and I ran, you _raped _me and I ran, you rejected and abused me and I ran, but I will _NOT_ run from you any longer." She said fiercely. "You can hurt me all you want but what hurts the most is when you touch the ones I love," she said and slapped him with her free hand, surprisingly hard. Sesshomaru's cheek stung.

He released her wrist and she pulled it to her chest, rubbing it softly. Though he quickly grabbed her chin, jerking it up so their eyes could meet.

He saw hatred and immense pain. He knew he was the cause but it shocked him to actually and finally see it in her eyes.

"Go on," she heatedly whispered. "Do something. It's been a while, Sesshomaru; you've got a lot of catching up to do. Go ahead…hit me. Force me in your arms again! Do something!" she said, her voice rising.

He remained silent.

"You don't know how much I absolutely _loathe _you," Kagome continued. "I can't take it anymore. A year of you then nearly three months of pain from the damage you caused."

"Not surprising," Sesshomaru said as he studied her eyes. "The things I have done are-"

"You want to be surprised?" Kagome said, cutting him off. Her eyes were watery but she knew now that she wouldn't cry and for that she was proud of herself. "I'm with child." She said. The grip on her chin slightly loosened.

She smiled, eyes watching for his reaction. "I'm going to have your baby,"

She forgot he had already known but this was it! The grand reaction she was waiting for. She wanted to know what he would do, now that the news had hit him. Would he walk away again? Get angry? Perhaps even happy? Just what would he do or say to answer the fact that he was going to be a father?

Something she least expected.

* * *

He roughly turned and pinned her against the wall, hands tearing cloth as they broke their kiss for a quick breath, which wasn't a very successful action due to the fact that when one broke the kiss, the other started another one.

Sesshomaru began to kiss down her neck, already exposing nearly half her body.

"What are you-" Kagome breathed out, completely caught by surprise. It was cut short by a gentle moan "doing,"

Sesshomaru ignored that; hands feeling in places that made her grip on his back increase immensely.

"Sesshomaru," she tried again, she placed her hands on his cheeks and bringing his head away from her neck so that they could look at each other. Though the minute she opened her mouth to speak, he kissed her instead and made her lose all thoughts she had formed. He pushed up against her, his erection pressing hard on her lower thigh.

She broke the kiss.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back, his hand sliding down to cup her left breast.

"Because it-" again Kagome was cut short or words as she bit her lower lip to remain in control and as silent as possible. Damn this power he had over her! "I said stop!" she tried again more firmly.

This brought a smile to Sesshomaru as he took the breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple until it hardened.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I-" she made a mistake by trying to talk. She moaned again, running her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. "Stop," she said once more, weakly this time. She was still so angry with him! Hell she was _pissed._ So what the fuck did he think he was accomplishing by doing this?

"Get OFF OF ME!" she yelled.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the right, standing straight and standing over her. He blocked her from sight and growled lowly.

"What-"

"Hush," he snapped.

The door slid open and once of the servants ran out and down the hall, not even noticing them. Kagome looked through the door and saw Inuyasha. There were bindings all over his chest, blood seeping through like fire burning leaves. Kagome pushed away from Sesshomaru and fixed her clothes as she tried to run into the room. Though Sesshomaru pulled her back by her hair.

"No," he said roughly.

"Ooow," Kagome groaned out. "Let me go I have to-" she was pulled back further until Sesshomaru had her against the wall again.

"You do nothing." He said and planted a kiss on her neck.

"We can't do this," Kagome said and tried to move. "I can't bed a man I won't be with," she said looking into his eyes. There was still hate and pain but another feeling accompanied them. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek but she pulled her face away from him. This caused a flare of anger.

"Why do you still fight me?"

Kagome snorted, unladylike. "That's _suuuch_ a good question." She replied sarcastically. "Really now, must I spell it out for you?" she could now that she had learned how to spell… "And right now Inuyasha needs me-"

"He can wait,"

"Sesshomaru he could be dying!" she cried. "Dying from something you did to him!"

"Oh?" he said. "Was it really my fault for him getting in my way with you. And lets return to that subject," he growled. " Now why, Kagome, why would you not want me to know about your little secret?"

"Oh you know why!" she growled back. "You would have killed me the moment the words had left my lips,"

"Well that's surprising," he said, moving down so his face was inches away from hers. " Because you still live, do you not?"

Kagome couldn't make a comeback. She balled her hands into fists and fumed at where she stood before turning and marching off. Though she didn't get very far as she turned and marched back. She was pacing again.

"You-" she stopped to look at his gaze, her finger shaking at him. "Ugh!" she let out and began pacing again. Then she stopped once more. "I-" she tried, though that sentence died in her mouth too as she dropped her gaze to the floor and paced again, hands held behind her back.

The servant that ran out came back with more bandages and shut the door once more, leaving the two alone in the long hall.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said. To him he said it gently, but to her it sounded as if he had hissed at her. "Look at me, Kagome."

"Ugh!" she cried and stopped her pacing to glare. "Just what do you want!?"

"To end this mess," he said. After a few moments he added on "and to… apologize," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Go on,"

"That child in you belongs to me just as much as you do, you wanted to know what I would do and know you know. You return with me as a wife."

Kagome frowned. "But that doesn't make it ok between us. It doesn't even begin to undo the damage you've caused."

Sesshomaru growled. "Why am I always the cause of your pain? Do you not think that maybe, for once, you had something to do with your own ending, woman? Did you ever once consider that if you had listened to me from the very beginning we would never be where we are now?"

"But I didn't and I'm paying for it now by letting myself be pulled into you, Sesshomaru. We can't belong together. You said so yourself."

"I said a lot of things," Sesshomaru said. "I also said I loved you-"

"No," Kagome said angrily. "You didn't. Something like that I would _never_ forget because you're too cold to love anyone but you and your power." She snapped. "I learned that already-"

Sesshomaru could have just slapped her just then. She was so irritatingly stubborn at times. "Well then I am saying it now!" he said and grabbed her roughly. "I…" his voice died. "I…" he tried again. "You are mine. End of story," he snapped.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "That's not enough for me," she said. "I don't want to be owned."

Sesshomaru pressed against her even more. This was not good. This was not good at all. "Well I've certainly made my intentions clear-"

"How? By a kiss, a touch, and a promise?" Kagome asked. Her brow creased as she looked at him as if he'd transformed into a new person, someone worthy of nothing but pity. "You don't know what love is, do you?" he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again.

"Shut up again," she said softly this time. "You can define it, I know that but you've never felt it. Loving me does not mean that I belong to you." She said softly. "Love is the feeling you get when you see the person you care about the most and want them to be happy no matter what. Love is when you feel the most unbearable pain in the world because the person you care about treats you with such disrespect that it breaks your heart into pieces every time you hear an insult of you leave their mouth,"

Sesshomaru didn't comment.

He allowed her to push away this time. "Is that what you thought you were doing?" Kagome asked. "You thought you loved me?" she shook her head side-to-side and laughed, her face still looking angry. "Your such a fool," She said.

She sighed and bowed her head as those damn tears began coming. "Sesshomaru I'm done," she said to him. "I sincerely mean it when I say that I never want to see you again." She looked up at him and her eyes cleared. She frowned. "I'm finished with you."

* * *

Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists as he stared in the direction of which Kagome had walked away.

He had no intention of following or leaving his spot. He'd done it again. He went and caused a barrier of tense hate between them. He was so fed up with her yet at the same time fed up with himself for the way things turned out in the end.

The door slid open and four servants including the monk had filed out and slid the door behind them, all casting a look at Sesshomaru as they walked away. He knew they heard the conversation between the two.

When he was left standing alone again he began to make his way back to the main hall where the banquet was still going on. There was something that bothered him about this situation. Kagome was three months pregnant, and in all that time not a word of this news had been sent to Sesshomaru. Naraku knew better than this…He knew that only Sesshomaru had the power to decide what would happen to a concubine or servant who became with child.

As he walked he stopped a servant and asked where everyone was and was informed that everyone had went into the dining hall for the feast. With a nod of his head he walked on.

When he reached the massive hall, everyone inside now sat at one of the many small and round tables in the room. Some of the people quieted when they saw him, others whispering to each other. Sesshomaru ignored them and began to walk, looking for the table where Naraku was sitting.

"Oh me oh my," He heard Yura from a square table at the far end. "Look who decided to show up," she hissed. "I have a bone to pick with you about your brother Lord Sesshomaru,"

He ignored her and directed his gaze to where Naraku sat, his hand on a raised knee. He had an all-knowing smile on his face and his eyes burned with amusement.

"How slow did you kill her?" he asked calmly.

Sesshomaru paused. "What are you talking about?"

"There are bloodstains all over you,"

Sesshomaru looked at his clothes to see two bloody handprints. When Kagome had touched Inuyasha, she had smeared it on him…and on his sleeve from where he had held the half demon, more blood stains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you care?" Naraku replied. "I knew the day I sent her to you with my letter of discharge. Yet you sent her back. She became my possession then,"

Sesshomaru flipped the table in front of them, over his head and behind him so that nothing stood in the way between the two.

"Temper temper," Naraku said as he began to glow. A look of realization came upon his face. "She isn't dead is she?" he asked.

"I'm taking her back," Sesshomaru growled and stepped closer. Everyone around them seemed to have disappeared as the two locked eyes. Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"You are not being wise," Naraku warned.

"Neither were you for thinking you could get away with such treason. If you knew, you should have told. What were you planning to do with the child Naraku? What purpose could it has possibly served you?"

Naraku laughed. " That child would have helped me turn back time," he said.

Sesshomaru stared at him before catching his meaning and growling fiercely. He crouched slightly, lunged, and attacked.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she dipped her feet in the cold river. Why did all the bad things happen to her? She'd stopped grieving on the bad things in her past a few months ago but still…her life was very messed up.

She tried so many times to move on but things always got in the way. Like her pregnancy. In one way it sent her into a full fit of happiness but that quickly faded when she realized that she was about to bring a new life into the world without a proper home to provide for it or a father…her stressing had caused her to skip on meals or lose appetite, often causing stomach pains from the baby. In the end Naraku had ordered someone to watch her eat, using an excuse that he'd lose a servant to childbirth due to her lack of energy if she kept her act up. Then, when she was feeling better physically, but lacking heath emotionally she'd been giving a task to take up her time…that task was Akahito. That little boy had changed her life…but not all in a good way.

Master Miroku was a monk under the service of Naraku. He had been placed to educate both Kagome and Akahito, but when he noticed that Akahito was far more intelligent he mainly focused on Kagome. After a while they had became close friends, in which they would always keep each other company, even when Miroku's hands wandered on her body from time to time and she had to slap him back into his place.

And it was through him that she discovered that she looked exactly like Naraku's first wife. A woman named Kikyo. Miroku said the resemblance was almost uncanny. Naraku's father had arranged the marriage but he was fairly pleased with the choice. She was a woman of miko capabilities, whose cold yet strong personality made Naraku come to respect her. She died three years after their marriage due to complications that lingered after Akahito's birth. The boy, who barely remembered what Kikyo was like, soon began to see his mother in Kagome, which is why he referred her as mommy.

It also explained why Naraku was so hard on her yet sometimes letting her get away with things she did. She may be a disrespectful, timid, and loud servant but in his eyes she was his late wife by appearance and an unworthy peasant by personality. It was as if she was disgracing Kikyo's name…Kagome guessed that it was also why Naraku chose her to raise his son…

A large rustling sound came from behind her and before she realized it, someone was standing over her.

"Inuyasha is sleeping," said a calm voice. "We got most of the bleeding to stop and he should be fine come a few days."

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said not looking at him. "He'll be half demon when the sun comes up so that should speed up his recovery right?"

"Hmmm, a hanyou is he? Was that Inuyasha, the brother of Sesshomaru?"

"Yes,"

"Then he should be fine," Miroku assured. He sighed. "Kagome…I overheard your conversation outside the room. All those monthes I spent teaching you... Why didn't you tell me it was Sesshomaru-Sama who had started the child within you?"

Kagome turned and glanced at Miroku, holding his staff against his shoulder and looking at the night sky.

"You never asked," Kagome whispered. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the river, aimlessly staring. "But it doesn't matter."

Miroku sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, for the first time doing it with pure intentions of comforting her. "And why does it not matter?" he asked.

"Because I'm giving up on him," she sighed. "We had a…long talk and he just doesn't seem to understand the situation between us."

"Ah," Miroku said gently. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Kagome cut him off. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Like I said I'm finished with him…and with Naraku too. I've decided that I want to leave…travel somewhere different."

"Kagome where do you think you can go?" Miroku asked, "You have no means of supporting yourself let alone a child. You need someone to look after you and help you-"

"I can do it on my own-"

"What will happen when it's time for the baby to come? You may not feel like it now but pretty soon that bulge in your stomach will grow and you'll tire easily" Miroku interrupted her, his voice serious. "Who will protect you then? Who will provide for you when you're most vulnerable? Be serious Kagome without someone with you, you won't last long."

"But I won't last long here either!" Kagome shouted, fitful tears showing in her eyes. "I don't care what happens; I'll make it I know I will. I just need to get out of here." She said to him. They stared at one another deadly serious until Kagome lunged onto him, crying on his clothes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Kagome got herself under control enough to stop crying, but still not moving from her position.

"Miroku I am sick and tired…sick and tired of crying, and-and all the pain and the abuse." She said quietly. "I just need to…escape from all this-this disaster."

"Then I'll come with you," Miroku said finally.

Kagome shifted in his arms until she was comfortable. "I can't ask you to do that," she muttered. "You see what happened to Inuyasha for trying to help me out don't you? My problems aren't yours. "

"Of course they are Kagome. You're my friend…and my student." He replied. "And a teacher never leaves his students needing help."

She shifted in his arms. "How will I re-pay you?" she whispered. "I can't depend on you without you wanting something in return."

Miroku sighed. "Just accept the help I offer you," he whispered. "Everything will be ok if you just let people take care of you."

He patted the top of her head gently and pushed away, standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Now come. We have arrangements to take care of if we are to leave immediately"

* * *

Koga was smiling as the people around him began to get up and run for their lives as two of the strongest demons began to battle.

"Now this is kind of stuff I was talking about," he said as one of them was thrown into a wall. It collapsed and made a hole to outside and as soon as the demon, Sesshomaru it appeared, got up and back to Naraku, people began to use that as an exit as well.

"Koga," Yura said sweetly as she got up and looked around. "I think it's time we leave," she suggested. "This could get serious and I am not going to get dirty," she said running her fingers through her hair and licking her comb.

Koga shrugged and got up also, quickly before the two landed on him in their serious fighting. "This place is going to come down," he realized when Naraku missed Sesshomaru and struck the ceiling, causing it to crack. "Better warn the others," he said calmly and began to walk to the hall.

"Fool!" Yura yelled. "Leave them be and flee for your life! If you die say goodbye to your lands!"

"Ruling isn't as all that as it's cracked up to be," Koga replied. " All you do is throw a boring get together. I'll take my chances thanks."

"Fine. Die for all I care, I never liked you anyway," she said and fled with the remaining guests, leaving the two demons with their fight.

Koga sighed and began to run into the rest of his home, stopping quickly to tell all servants to evacuate. Most of them were from the wolf clan, making then more important than any guest that had been there that night. He howled as he ran, signaling to all who were of his kin that something bad was happening.

"Lord Koga!" a young servant called to him as he ran past. He stopped an ran back to her.

"Get out of here, there's trouble in the dining room-"

"I know but there's a man in one of the rooms who cannot walk without assistance," she told him quickly. "A monk, a girl, and a Lord brought him to us for help. He's too weak."

Koga sighed impatiently and howled once more to make sure that his warning had been issued. He then looked to the servant.

"Take me to him."

* * *

OK! Well isn't this just…wow. It feels like this story is never going to end… Well luckily Part 2 is just a click away! 


	6. Finished with you part 2

_From foe to friend to love of life, to friend then foe once more, the bond between us ever changing, but in my heart you are always mi amore. (My love)_

Part 2

* * *

"Miroku what's going on?" Kagome whispered as they drew closer to the crowd of demons gathered feet away from the mansion.

"I'm not sure…something is wrong," he said and ran ahead, grabbing a man by the shoulder and drawing his attention. They spoke quietly for a few minutes then Miroku returned.

"There's a battle going on inside," he said to Kagome. "Between the two lords of east and west. They say it's to the death and that they fear the mansion may collapse,"

"East and Wes- That's Sesshomaru and Naraku!" Kagome yelled. A thought crossed her mind and she tugged on Miroku's sleeve. "Come with me, we have to go in there!"

"What? Kagome no, it's dangerous. Sesshomaru could turn into his true form at any moment and he's from the dog clan, he'll be colossal! As could Naraku, no one has ever saw his true form-"

"But Inuyasha is in there and so is a little boy, his name is Akahito and he's the son of-"

"Naraku," Miroku said and looked towards the house. "I know. I remember him. Do you think he could still be inside?"

"I'm sure of it, you have to help me." Kagome pleaded. "You get Inuyasha and I'll go and get Akahito, we have to hurry!"

"Ok look I'm going to go look inside, you just stay here-"

"But Miroku!-"

"Kagome just stay here," Miroku said firmly and took off. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She stood there for a minute, stamping her foot impatiently and flailing her arms in nervousness. Then biting her lip she looked at the large crowd who waited to see what the end result of such a fierce battle would be. Maybe Akahito had escaped with them?

She ran towards them, pushing through the middle and searching desperately, calling out his name as she searched.

She just had to make sure he was all right…

* * *

Miroku retraced his steps through the house and took himself back into the room where Inuyasha was supposed to be resting. When he arrived however, it was empty.

"He must have gotten out," Miroku muttered. "Either that or been carried," he continued as he raced down the long hall and towards what he thought the direction to the dining hall would be. He slid open a door and saw that it led to another long hallway and around a corner. Sighing, he took it and was frustrated when it led to a set of bedrooms.

Once again he retraced his steps and went into a different direction, his sandals pounding on the wooden floor and the rings on his staff jingling as he went. Rushing around was getting him lost in such a huge and confusing place.

A few minutes later he found himself lost in another set of bedrooms and cursed upon the people who had built the forsaken place.

Then, so sudden, it surprised him, the roof above his head cracked violently and was snatched away as the head of a large and white demon showed itself and looked to the night sky, roaring for all it was worth. Around it's long neck was a long and brown…root?

"What in the name of all that is holy?!" Miroku cried as he ran out the room and, now that he could see above him, towards the direction of the giant head. He stopped though and gasped as a large shadow covered him and he turned the other way, running for all he was worth as a large paw crushed the ground beneath him.

He would have to get out right away. He made a prayer sign on his chest as he ran for the poor boy. There was no way he could survive being so close to two powerful demons in their true form. He must have been crushed.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It stained the entire ground of the battlefield.

Akahito didn't know he was screaming as he tried to smear the red stuff off on his clothes. Though every inch of him was soaked in it so nothing would help. Everything around him was in shambles now. The fight had caused two walls and the roof to collapse, and now smoke stung his eyes as he hid amongst a pile of rubble, too scared to move.

His father's true form was absolutely horrifying. It was like…a mass of bodies all pushed into one and stuck together, eyes, arms, tentacles, legs, heads and whole bodies, had spread out and _latched _onto rubble and ground.

The other demon turned into a large wolf like creature, drowning out the sound of every noise as it howled in pain.

Every time Naraku struck out at his enemy, parts of him would merge into a long and brown root like tentacle and attack.

He had been losing as Sesshomaru had been ripping his body away with his sword and claws, until the sword had been tossed away. Then Sesshomaru transformed and began ripping away at his foe with teeth, blood spraying everywhere from both bodies. It was as soon as the roof gave way that Naraku had managed to wrap himself around Sesshomaru's massive demon neck and begin to choke him as the demon howled.

His paws rose and slammed on the ground around him, causing the ground to rumble as he shook his head side to side, trying to break free of the strong grip. Pretty soon the howl was silenced as the lungs in Sesshomaru ran out of air. He thrashed more violently, trying to breathe as his throat closed up and he fell hard, struggling in the deadly grip.

Akahito stared from his hiding place as the body of the dog demon shrank and lost hair, turning back into the demon that had challenged his father in the beginning. His eyes were wide open as his hands clawed uselessly at the thing around his neck.

Another merged tentacle came and hovered over it, and formed into his father's head, smiling down at the choking body.

"Hurts does it?" he heard it speak. It lifted Sesshomaru up and slammed it back down, increasing his grip. "Look at you, The _Great Sesshomaru_, fearing death."

Naraku scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Pathetic demon,"

Akahito shifted in his hiding place and knocked over a piece of rock, causing it to break apart and making noise in the suddenly quiet place.

Naraku turned his head and spotted his son. "So you didn't flee with the others huh?" he asked, "You have more backbone then I thought,"

One of his brown tentacles snaked towards him and grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging him forward. He yelled, frightened by the hideous thing, and tried to crawl away on hands and knees.

"Stop it!" his father screamed. He tugged slightly and Akahito fell flat on his stomach and began to reel in closer. The boy's eyes searched around frantically for a means of support and help that would get him away from the monstrosity that was his father, and spotted it.

The sword that had been thrown from Sesshomaru's hand.

Akahito reached with all his might, for he was being pulled away too quick, and he grabbed onto the very blade, cutting deep into his left palm as he snatched it up and dragged it along with him.

Naraku laughed. "What do you think your going to do with that?" he asked. "That is not one of your wooden toys, boy."

When he was close enough for Naraku's taste, he was released. "Come here and look at the death of this weakling," he was told. "Look at how the example of how the strong survive,"

Akahito shook his head and screamed again. He awkwardly scrambled to his feet, the heavy sword in his hand throwing him off balance and turned to his father, hefting the weapon at him.

"_ YOU DON'T HAVE THE SKILL,"_ Naraku boomed at his son, his voice deep and demonic. "You are weak. Like him."

Akahito looked over to Sesshomaru to see that his neck was a deep red, as almost as red as his eyes, as he struggle to get free was getting weaker. He was dying, his body shaking due to the lack of air.

Akahito looked up at his father and frowned. Six years of life and he was already a failure in his father's eyes. If only his father knew how badly he just wanted to make him proud…

He remembered living with his parents when he was three…it had been fun then. His mother, a brave priestess, would take him on walks and tell him about plants and his father would tell him stories about wars between famous lords and their cunning skills to kill out the enemy. Like he was doing now…killing out the enemy. He had enjoyed those tales, but to see what he saw now it made all the stories seem like the most disgusting act in the entire planet. But still…as a child he had enjoyed the bond he shared with his father.

Then one day that stopped…suddenly he was no longer able to be around his mother and his father began avoiding him…it had rained the day he was sent away to live with a distant cousin. It was from them he had learned that his mother had passed and his father was too busy take care of him…that his father no longer wanted him to be around as a constant reminder that he was the reason his mother was dead.

From then on he was the ideal child. No longer treated with affection he studied hard and acted maturely. He never played with other children but supervised and watched them. Making sure everything went right so that the adults would hold him in high favor…and maybe one day so would his father.

Finally he was returned home, where he had met Kagome. At first she would only obey her orders, making sure he ate and took baths, but as time slowly crept by she began showing affection for him.

Often the two would walk down by the river, where she would convince him to toss a ball back and forth between them. When night came she would tell him stories about when she was a little girl and what her family was like…he saw his mother in her face and through her affection he began to feel like a little boy again. By the time of nearly two months he already had regained his child-like nature of head butting and tugging on clothes, dragging his wooden toy sword with him everywhere.

Yet now, as he looked at his father, who stared back at him coldly, he felt ashamed of himself. The words his father had said to him, just two days prior, about his behavior were embarrassing. About how he would be left in disgrace while his father continued to search for a new heir…

Akahito's eyes widened slightly. A new heir to the land of the east. Who better to be the one then the child of a woman who looked exactly like his mother? The first and only wife of Naraku? If Kagome bore a son it would be as if time had restarted…the new child would be raised as the heir and leave Akahito in disgrace.

"Am I really that bad?" the young blood streaked boy whispered as he lowered the heavy sword. "Am I really so weak that you were going to replace me?"

"You dare point a weapon at me as if you could defeat me?" Naraku hissed, ignoring the question. "Do as you may boy, but know that I will not hesitate to snatch your life with haste!"

The sword clattered to the floor and Akahito looked down. A new raw emotion took over him as he stared at the drying blood on his body.

What had he become in his father's eyes?

A child. How disgusting.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Naraku said and turned to face his dying prisoner. "Now watch." He grounded out. "Watch as the weak die," he said, a smile on his face as his eyes widened at the joy of killing. "It is the weak like him and you that will ruin the world."

"I promise not to disgrace the family name," Akahito drawled out slowly and quietly as he took steps towards his father. Without thought the sword was in his hands again, this time as light as a feather.

Naraku's back was turned to him as he focused on Sesshomaru losing the very last bit of air in him.

"And if you reclaim me as your son I will promise you that I will…" he hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Behave as I should." He finished. "I'll be just like you,"

He took the sword up over his head and struck down through his father's back. Straight to where his heart was. There was a terrible scream, as the grip on Sesshomaru's neck suddenly disappeared.

"I won't ruin the world, father," Akahito vowed. "I'll own it."

All of Naraku's body began to pulsate quickly, the very ends withering into black dust. Naraku turned, his mouth wide open and using the rest of his power he shoved the boy back, making him fly into a large pile of collapsed marble.

Akahito smiled as he blacked out, his mind falling into a deep dreamless state. He knew what was happening and what he had done. Lord Naraku of the Eastern lands was the one who was weak. He was the one now dying and turning into black ash at the speed of light. He was the one who would never see another day.

And he was the one who would spend eternity in hell, furious at the fact that the one who had killed him had been his own six-year-old son.

* * *

Koga smiled as the rest of his "home" finally fell to pieces. There was not a remaining pillar left in its correct order.

He crouched down at the sleepy Inuyasha and pulled at his human ear, his smile growing as Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he groaned in annoyance.

"Hey half demon mutt," Koga said. "Wake up,"

It had been him who had carried Inuyasha out of the house, a big heroic smile on his face as he saw that he would never let Inuyasha live it down. His most hated foe had to save his ass, because he was too weak at the time to do it himself.

"Kag…" Inuyasha murmured softly. He looked concerned. "-Shomaru," he then said and his face turned to anger. He suddenly sat up straight, eyes open as he screamed "You bastard!"

Koga jumped back. "Whoa," he said and looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Calm down mutt face. Looks like someone did you in worse than I thought."

Inuyasha snorted and moaned, grabbing his head with one hand and chest with the other. "Ugh," he said, his eyes squinting as his sense of reality started to come back. "Where am I?"

"Outside your new home," Koga said slyly as he stepped a little to the side, trying to block the reduced rubble of the mansion. "It seems you are the better demon, and I eh…gave in to your power," at this he rolled his eyes, "and as your prize I give you my title and make you Lord Inuyasha of the Northern Lands…sounds catchy don't it?"

Inuyasha had a small smile. "Yeah," he said, his vision unfocused as his head spun and words slurred. "Yeah I like that,"

"Good," Koga said. He was happy to be rid of the place anyway. Too stuffy for his taste. "You start immediately. You had a hard battle with me and your exhausted," he said. "You really…eh you really showed me my place."

"I sure did," Inuyasha said as he hit the ground again, falling asleep this time.

Koga kind of felt bad for taking advantage of the mutt when he was so disoriented. But he knew he wasn't cut out for the job of ruling and stuff. Leave that so some demon- or half demon- snob who was born with that kind of spoon in their mouth. He was a mountain boy at heart.

He grabbed a young girl who was wearing his colors and passed on a message. She nodded and bowed to him, then to Inuyasha, and then took off.

'Yeah,' Koga said as he saw a thin line of drool spill from the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. 'He'll make a perfect ruler'

* * *

"Oh god," Kagome said, full of relief as she ran out to hug Miroku. "Oh god I was so worried," she said. She pulled away, eyes scanning to see if he was hurt. "You're ok right?" she asked. "Where is Akahito? I spotted Inuyasha with Koa just a few minutes ago..."

Miroku took a deep breath. "I wasn't able to get to the boy," he explained quickly.

Kagome nodded slowly. She was preparing herself for such news after she couldn't find him in the crowd.

"Kagome," Miroku said gently. "I highly doubt he could have survived. Did you see the true forms of Sesshomaru and Naraku?"

She made a small nod. "It was…horrifying," she said. "And there was this loud, shrieking sound…and suddenly it died and the demon disappeared." She explained. She looked to Miroku, eyes a little teary. "Tell me something Miroku…that demon that I saw. The one that looked like a giant wolf…was that Sesshomaru's true form?" she asked. She nervously played with her hands as she bit her lip, her eyes looking to the ground.

"I believe so." Miroku said, thinking hard. "I haven't seen it with my own eyes until now but according to legend, that should be it."

"Oh," she said, and did a shaky smile. Two tears slipped from her eyes. She hated to admit it to herself but she was scared now. That was Sesshomaru who had been making that terrible cry of pain…she trembled slightly.

She hated him, truly she did but she couldn't help worrying about him. Her hands pressed lightly on her stomach and her lip trembled as she struggled to get herself under control.

"Do you think he could be…" she trailed off and hid her face behind one of her hands, sniffling quietly.

"It's possible," Miroku said. He touched his temple and grit his teeth as suddenly his head and hand began to throb painfully…

"Look! Over there!"

Somehow that voice was louder than all the other talking as people directed their gaze back to the rubble. It was too far and too dark to make out but something was slowly taking its time coming towards them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, "Sesshomaru!" she said louder as she began to run.

"Whoa, Kagome wait!" Miroku yelled and ran after her. She managed to cover quite a distance before he was able to grab her arm and stop her. The thing that moved toward them was still too far to make out who it was.

"Stay," Miroku said firmly. "Even if it is Sesshomaru we have to be careful. If he's hurt his instincts may take over and he may push you away,"

"He's been pushing me away since the day I met him," Kagome said, pulling out of his grip. She didn't run though. She stood straight and looked ahead at the oncoming person.

He was limping…and as he was getting closer it seemed as if something tiny was in his arms. With each step he took he seemed to slow down as if thinking about if he could risk another step or not.

Kagome's heart was beating in her chest as if it were about to explode. She squinted, trying to make out any sing that would reveal the identity of the person and when she finally realized whom she saw, she smiled and began to run again.

Sesshomaru could not take another step. He was more tired then he had ever been. The pain that coursed through him was dull, but he felt it in every inch of his body. The bruises stung sharply though and his neck felt as if it were on fire.

The child in his arms was alive, which was good considering the distance he had been thrown. He probably looked as the child did, soaked in blood as if it were a skin color.

His vision began to sway as he found that he didn't have the strength to take another step…

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked towards the voice to see _her_ running towards him… That woman who had been a major factor in all this mess.

Kagome.

He tried to growl, but didn't have the strength.

She reached him, standing back by two feet or so and stared at him.

He wouldn't say a word, because he didn't think he could. And he knew she wouldn't say a thing either. She was frowning at him, her lip trembling as she looked down at the boy in her arms.

"I was worried," she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "You know that thing I said about not wanting to see you again?" she said softly, not looking into his eyes. "I uh...I take it back."

She could have sworn she would have died a small death if Sesshomaru had passed away. Nothing she had ever felt, after all that she had endured, had ever prepared her for the pain of the fact of Sesshomaru dying.

True things were not good between them. And it was true that it would be very tough when he recovered and they would have a talk. But for some reason she felt a pang of raw emotion telling her it would be worth it.

She sniffled and wiped away some more tears.

She cried too much, Sesshomaru decided. Someone or something was always making her cry…and if she'd let him try, he'd put an end to that.

He smiled at her, a true and genuine smile, and held out the boy so that she could take him. When she did he took a deep and painful breath and fell to the ground, closing his eyes and finally getting some sleep.

Kagome dropped to her knees and put Akahito down at her side, picking up Sesshomaru's head and placing him on her lap. She fisted her hand in his hair and struggled not to cry any longer, as she made sure that he was still breathing.

"You big idiot," she said, smiling as she wiped away one more tear. Hopefully her last…

She looked up to see that there was a light pink beam on the horizon, signaling the sun was rising.

New days always brought new promises.

* * *

Well That IT! That's the end! I left it a little…well, I actually hate the ending. I don't think I did a good job at all…but the epilogue will make people happy. That's what I'm working on now. It'll be done by tomorrow. It's a short one. 


	7. Epilogue

I TOOK MONTHS! I'M SORRY. Sweet and short is how we keep this.

* * *

It had been five days now.

Kagome sighed and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her hand rubbed her growing belly as she stared at the figure lying on the bed.

Five days.

The door slid open and she turned her head, watching as Miroku entered with a small tray in his hands. He smiled at her.

"My Lady," he said with a wink. "I've brought a bowl of cool water and cloth for-"

Kagome nodded. "You can set it down over there, Miroku. Thank you." She said before turning her gaze away from him "Right now I'd like to watch him sleep a little longer." She said quietly. "He looks so peaceful."

"Yes, they tend to be when asleep." He said in return, setting the tray on a small desk. "But wait until he wakes, he'll be a pain in the ass soon enough if you ask me."

"Well good thing I didn't ask." Kagome said, smiling. She went over to the bed and pulled back the covers slightly, sighing at the sight underneath. Sitting down beside him, Kagome gently ran her fingers through his black hair. "He's beautiful," she whispered, to no one in particular. "Absolutely perfect." She said. "My little boy…"

"I've also brought you this," Miroku said, handing her a yellow rose. "It's from Koga. He says it means good health and prosperity."

"Well that's very sweet of him," Kagome said softly. "Tell me how is Inuyasha?" she asked. "I miss him."

"He'll be back soon. The Northern lands are his now, it's only fair that he return to manage them, at least until things get stable. Anyway, from what I understand he's putting someone more…talented in charge as soon as he sees fit. Someone he can trust with his life, if you catch my meaning. "

The grin on Miroku's face grew hopelessly wider.

"You?" Kagome said, surprised. "He's letting you run his lands for him?"

"Oh now, Kagome! I can't be all that bad." He said with a mock pout. "And it's only until he's ready to do it himself. He wants to live with you until the baby arrived; that is his little niece or nephew in there after all." He joked, ruffling her hair. "He'll be here next week"

Kagome shook her head. "Just try not to let the place crawl with concubines, hm?"

The laughter from the monk could be heard all the way down the halls of the Western Manor…followed by an "Oh. You're being serious, aren't you?

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Inuyasha wanted to cry.

He stood in the center of the once large and beautiful Northern Manor and looked around at the rubble at his feet. This…

"Shit hole," he sighed under his breath.

Was all his. Every square inch of it. Wonderful. A small tug on his sleeve caused him to bring his gaze downward. A young girl, no older then twelve maybe, stared back up at him.

"What?"

"My Lord…your people…" she stepped aside in a semi-sweeping gesture and caused Inuyasha to look out across the field of debris. The peasants of the North stood before him, tools in hand. Women held baskets full of food and children stared at him from behind the protection of their mothers. Each and every eye watched him quietly.

Inuyasha stared back.

After a few moments, the young girl shyly tugged his sleeve again. "My Lord?"

"What do they want?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "What are they waiting for?"

"For you to go in front, lord."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Do what?" he asked. The young girl stepped back slightly and bowed her head.

"Your home must be rebuilt, My Lord. But first the people want to know if…" she stepped back further.

"Well? Spit it out kid."

"Well…" she looked back, scared to continue. A woman from the crowd urged her on. "Lord Koga was very kind. He cared about each of us. He never beat us or took from us what he did not need. He-"

"Arg." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I get it. What's your name, girl?"

She blushed. "Rin, My Lord."

"Stop calling me your lord."

"I am sorry, My Lord. Yes, My Lord."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her forward towards the others, a serious look on his face. When he reached the throng, they flinched as he shoved her into them. Rin hid her face in fear.

"NOW LISTEN UP EACH OF YOU AND LISTEN GOOD!" He screamed at the top of his voice. "THERE ARE GOING TO BE CHANGES AROUND HERE!" he said, looking from face to face. They stared back solemnly. "FROM NOW ON, THE COLORS OF THE NORTHERN LANDS HANG SILVER, RED, AND BLACK!" he demanded. "NO MORE BROWN! IT'S THE COLOR OF SHIT, YOU UNDERSTAND? ONLY AN UGLY IDIOT, PERHAPS OF WOLF DECENT, WOULD LIKE BROWN!" he sighed, breathing hard. His frustration with Koga's "gift" melted away a little bit.

Calmer, he lowered his voice, knowing that he held each of their attention. "And as your Lord, Master, and Protector I demand that you call me Inuyasha. THAT'S IT! JUST INUYASHA!" he shoved a clawed finger in a man's face and growled. "God help you if you call me anything else. Understand?"

The man, shaking horribly, nodded.

"Now! You all have a manor to rebuild! And I want it bigger and better than that piece of shit Koga had!" he yelled. He snatched a hammer from one of the men. "So I'm going to help. And I want each and every one of you to tell me your names in the process! You say Koga was a good lord?"

His eyes turned to Rin, who stared at him in astonishment. "Well," he said. "Then I will be a better one. It's my duty to outdo that stupid wolf." He looked at Rin and winked, "After all, a dog is a man's best friend."

Rin, after a few moments of comprehension and a glance to his ears, broke into a smile.

"Long live Inuyasha: Ruler of Northern Lands!"

* * *

(Five days more)

Sesshomaru signed another document and handed it off to a servant who quickly took it away. He sighed, gave a brief glance to the window and sighed again.

Checking to see if he was done, he opened his drawer and pulled out, to his surprise, a small headscarf.

He stared at it, as if seeing it for the first time. A marvel of almost unresisting wonder. Feeling the small cloth against his fingers brought back memories. He stared; transfixed now, as certain scenes of his life seem to flash in front of his eyes. Her smile, her kiss, her face, her bruises, her tears…her love. He kissed the cloth lightly-

And then quickly tucked it inside his robes as there was a small knock on his door.

"Enter," he said, grabbing a sheet of paper and throwing his concentration into it. After a few moments he looked up and paused. Kagome had stuck her head in and waited to be acknowledged. He raised an eyebrow.

"I um," she started, losing her train of thought as she came into the room. "God Sesshomaru, don't bore into me like that! I can't think when you do that." She said, blushing. He shook his head.

"Sit down and I'll stop staring and then maybe I'll allow you to think." He said smugly. She came around and eased herself into a chair then looked around the room with interest. Or with nervousness.

Sesshomaru stood and came around to her side, leaning against the desk in front of her. He tried to smile, but the unfamiliar muscle movement caused him strain and it died around his lips. He scowled instead. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome said, giving him her attention. She looked positively beautiful. Her hair was like black silk, scented with the rarest jasmine essence available to Sesshomaru's wealthy hands. Her skin glowed from the hot springs, her lips and cheeks rosy red from the clean air and rest. His eyes slowly looked her up and down, taking in every detail.

How exquisite she was…simply…

"Sesshomaru?"

He snapped back to attention. "What?"

"I asked how you were feeling." She said. Her eyes glowed with concern. The skin on his neck was still a light blue and purple and there were three scars on the side of his cheek that would not go away. His skin tried healing over it, but it burned through. Permanent miasma, incapable of killing him, but permanent nonetheless. It gave him an even deadlier air.

Kagome ran her fingers across them gently. They didn't harm her.

"You aren't afraid? Seeing me like this?" he asked, rigid under her touch.

"You've always frightened me without it." She said quietly. "Will your neck be all right?" she asked. "And your chest…" her fingers trailed down gently, lightly grazing his robes. Her hand stopped over his heart and she pulled away slowly, then snapped her head up to meet his gaze with tears in her eyes.

"You worried me," she said. "I hated you and I turned my back to leave, but I saw you from the hills," she continued, voice filled with tears. "And you worried me, Sesshomaru. And I've been scared of you and scared by you but I've never been scared for you…so I came back."

She searched his eyes. His perfect amber eyes that seemed to dig into the depths of her soul and take all her secrets from her. The eyes that made her want to embrace him and never let him go when all he did was given her a quick yet sharp glance.

She loved his eyes.

"And it's been ten days." She said. "And in six months, I'm going to have this baby." She pulled his hand onto her stomach, and he felt the tiny bulge of life, amazingly strong with demonic aura…but something human thrown in the mix. "Our baby, Sesshomaru." The tears slid slowly down her cheek.

Sesshomaru almost looked puzzled. He fell back into a trance and watched as she blinked, and as the wetness of her tears made her eyelashes look frosted. Without a word, without a sound, he placed his free hand on her cheek, leaned down and—

Another knock stopped him. His lips were mere centimeters from hers. She looked like she was in a stunned daze, unable to breathe. He heard her heart pound wildly.

Heard his own do the same.

As the door creaked open, Sesshomaru stood and turned to address the intruder. Akahito peered in, the same way Kagome had done. "Mommy?" he whispered hoarsely. When he saw her, he smiled and entered without permission. His arm that wielded the sword was in a sling, and there were small cuts and bruises on his skin, but his half demon blood was working fast to heal him.

"Mommy?" Said Sesshomaru, raising an eyebrow. Kagome stared at Akahito and snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled.

"Yes" she said. "Mommy." She looked at Sesshomaru. "That's another thing. I'm adopting him. I'm his mother."

"That makes you Lady of the Eastern Lands, Kagome." Said Sesshomaru quickly, his mind buzzing.

Kagome shrugged. "I suppose it does."

Akahito leaned his head against his mother's side and smiled. "Peace between the North and East." He said, with a yawn. "And the West, maybe a union."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He stared at the boy. Then he glared.

Akahito kept his innocent look on his face. He was a six year old. He was a demon. He was a human. He was also a genius capable of understanding politics. "It's normal for Lords and Ladies to marry for the benefit of their lands."

Kagome made a small gasp. Sesshomaru scowled. "Run along boy, I did not give you my say to enter."

Akahito opened his mouth to protest, but so did Sesshomaru, and the fangs of a full demon is something no child wants to aggravate. Akahito had saved Sesshomaru's life.

But Sesshomaru had done the same for Akahito. They were even, which meant nothing was owed, which also meant little boys could be sliced into pieces. But he was still six, and the only person he would listen to was-

"Mommy I'm hun-"

"Go," Kagome said gently but firmly, still looking at Sesshomaru. "I'll see you in a bit."

Akahito made a face and slowly turned, leaving the room and closing the door shut behind them. With him went the noise, leaving complete silence when he had gone.

After a while, Kagome looked down and played with her hands. "I'm your equal now, you know." She said softly. "I'm educated, I'm a lady of vast lands…I'm your equal now."

"You will still die before me." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome flinched.

"Is that what keeps us so distanced?" she whispered. "That one day you will have to live without me? And be alone?" she asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"So does it make sense for that one day to start today…if I'm still here?"

Startled, he looked at her. Her lips had fallen into a frown. The tears had come back. "Is this how you want to remember me, Sesshomaru?" she said passionately. "Crying and heartbroken because you won't love me?" she asked. She threw her arms around him and wept into his shoulder. He arms fell to his side as he leaned down unto the nape of her neck, staring at nothing.

"I have begged and pleaded and begged for your love!" she cried, holding him tight. "And I have given and taken and given you mine. Love me, Sesshomaru! Take from me what I want from you so badly! Love me," she said. She sniffled and pulled back so that her tear stained and red face was close to his placid one. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed the scars. "Because I know you do." She whispered. "You wouldn't have these, if you didn't. You wouldn't have fought for a human or died for a silly woman….If it didn't mean the world to you...would you?"

His eyes rose up slowly, the enchanting orbs resting on her face. "No." he said after a pause. "I wouldn't." he placed his arms around her and held her tightly, so close that he felt the bulge of their future rub against his stomach. He kissed her tear stained lips and leaned his forehead against hers, his gaze upon her chest and heart.

"Marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered automatically.

"Stay with me?"

"Yes,"

"Always"

"Yes,"

"Good." He said, and placed his head on her chest as she rested her chin on the top of his head. They stayed like that for a long time. It was the most vulnerable and weak position Sesshomaru had ever been in.

But he had yielded. And she had won.

And he…he…

Was happy.

"Thank you," said Kagome softly. She closed her eyes and smiled. The pure scent and feel of him, causing her to feel something within her she hadn't felt within a long time. She took a deep breath and let it out. And somehow, somehow she knew, her baby-_thier baby-_smiled.

* * *

It's not that good, I admit. But it's what came over me after all this time of writer's block. Tell me if you like it.

I am also considering starting a trilogy of this. You know, another story involving the same characters and some new ones. I have a few ideas already but I at least need one person saying I should go ahead and do it…


End file.
